El resultado de nuestro amor
by inuaome93
Summary: Inuyasha por un error hace que Aome se vaya, después de 4 años regresa por ella para encontrar nuevamente los fragmentos y se lleva una pequeña y a la vez gran sorpresa. Cap 7: El secuestro de Aome
1. nos volvemos a encontar

"**EL RESULTADO DE NUESTRO AMOR"**

**CAPITULO 1**

**NOS VOLVEMOS A ENCONTRAR.**

**HOLA A TODOS, ESPERO QUE ESTA HISTORIA SEA DE SU AGRADO.**

**SOLO RECORDAR QUE LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN SENSEI RUMIKO TAKAHASHI A LA CUAL LE AGRADESCO LA EXISTENCIA DE INUYASHA Y RANMA ½.**

**¡TE AMO MIROKU! **

**Lo siento, pero debía decirlo.**

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, PROCEDAN A LEER**

-"Los personajes hablan".

_**-"Algo del pasado que se esté pensando en ese momento".**_

_-"Pensamiento de los personajes"_

(Doy mi opinión o aclaro algo)

* * *

_**-"Inuyasha, te Amo".**_

_**-"Yo también te amo Aome".**_

Como si eso hubiera sido verdad, o por lo menos era lo que pensaba ella, pero ahora eso era lo que menos le importaba, había logrado salir adelante sin él, sin Inuyasha, y aunque, durante un tiempo tubo una depresión tremenda por lo que había sucedido, sabia que tenia que salir adelante por el bien de ella y de las personas que la necesitaban, y ahora era toda una mujer de 20 años (quizá no sea tan grande, pero…va, da igual).

Después de la noche de amor que tuvieron esos dos, ella se sintió muy feliz, pero ese baka tenia que arruinarlo todo, y como siempre por culpa de Kikyo.

_Flash Back._

-"Las serpientes casa almas de Kikyo"-dijo la azabache en un susurro que fue escuchado por Inuyasha.

-"Tengo que ir".

-"Pero Inuyasha"-Sango, que era a la única que le había confirmado lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior, trató de detenerlo, pero él ni siquiera la escucho y salió corriendo al lugar donde se encontraba su querida Kikyo-"ese tipo, si que es bruto, ¡cómo pudo dejarte sabiendo que ahora tú eres su mujer!"

-"En cierta forma no lo soy".

-"¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! , claro que lo eres, te tomó, y según su ley ahora él es tuyo y tú de él".

-"Sin embargo, estuvimos juntos con su forma humana, recuerda que ayer fue noche de luna nueva, por lo tanto, no me pudo marcar, aunque prometido que lo haría, pero ya ni importa, creo que con esto acaba de demostrar que yo siempre seré la segunda en su vida, ahora ya lo entiendo, lo que pasó ayer no significó nada para él y yo no puedo seguir así"-estaba por irse, pero Sango de la detuvo.

-"No apresures las cosas, quizá fue a despedirse de ella y le contará lo que sucedió entre ustedes"-al decir ella esas palabras, decidió quedarse para saber que era lo que Inuyasha le diría, sin embargo, vieron una nube proveniente del lugar en donde él estaba con Kikyo y decidieron ir, encontrándose con que mantenía una pelea con Kouga, el cual, al ver a Aome fue hacia ella y la tomó de las manos-"Querida Aome, no te preocupes, yo le daré su merecido a ese perro sarnoso por engañarte".

-"¿De que hablas Kouga?"-preguntó aun sin entender, pues el ya había visto en algunas ocasiones a Inuyasha cerca de Kikyo y jamás había reaccionado de esa manera.

Sin embargo Inuyasha no reaccionó bien y se fue sobre él-"¡CALLATE IMBECIL!"

-"¡¿Qué quieres que calle?! , ¡Qué vi como besabas a esa mujer hecha de barro y huesos!".

-"Kouga, detente por favor"-con lo que había escuchado me quedaba todo claro-"no te preocupes por mí, Inuyasha y yo no somos, ni seremos nada, él puede hacer con su vida lo que quiera y yo con la mía también"-dijo dándoles la espalda a los 3 y agachando la mirada-"Kirara, llévame al pozo por favor"-ella obedeció como siempre, tan leal, se convirtió y Aome subió en ella. A lo lejos pudo escuchar los gritos de Inuyasha pidiendo que lo esperara, que no se fuera, pero ella no le hizo caso, ya lo había decidido, él saldría de su vida y ella de la de él.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Ahora por fin se siente en paz, pues ya no tiene que preocuparse por los monstruos que querían atacarla, o por ir tras los fragmentos de una perla con "poderes mágicos" la cual todos quieren para hacerse más fuertes, y sobre todo, por tener que ir de un lado a otro en la espalda de un hombre que no era nada suyo y que además tenia orejitas de perro, colmillos, garras y olfato desarrollado, aunque la verdad no se había librado del todo de esas características.

Sus amigas, Yuka, Ayumi y Eri, la ayudaron a salir adelante en el momento más complicado de su vida, por lo que estaría eternamente agradecida con ellas, dicen que lo único bueno que su traidor y rebelde novio le dejó, fue al pequeño que ahora va junto a ella en el asiento del copiloto de su auto.

-"Oye mami, ¿ne puedo promprar un paeta de hielo?

-"Houjou, recuerda que estás enfermo de la garganta y no pues comer o tomar cosas frías".

-"Pelo mami, ya ne choqué, no puedo comer nada"-dijo el pequeño cruzándose de brazos y haciendo pucheros.

-"Ay mi vida, si no fueras tan necio y te tomaras tus medicinas, ya podrías comer lo que quisieras".

-"Esas cosas saben feas, no quelo probarlas"-dijo el niño poniendo una cara de asco.

-"Entonces no te quejes, y ya bájate que tu papá te está esperando, ah y ponte la gorra para que no te agarren las orejas"-Aome no entendía porque su hijo había nacido con las características de un hanyou si había estado con el Inuyasha humano (la verdad no fui capaz de poner a un niño común siendo hijo de Inuyasha).

-"Si, nos vemos mami"-el pequeño le dio un beso en la mejilla a Aome y fue corriendo al lado de Houjou. La chica aún se preguntaba si había hecho bien al ponerle ese nombre a su hijo, si Inuyasha lo supiera la mataría, pero como estaba segura de que eso no pasaría no le importó.

Pero lo importante en estos momentos era regresar a su casa y continuar su trabajo, ya llevaba retrasando el proyecto mucho tiempo y si seguía así Yuka seguramente la mataría o por lo menos no le dirigiría la palabra en una semana. Al principio quería estudiar medicina, pero después Yuka la convenció de estudiar arquitectura y ahora las dos tenían una constructora.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una rama del Goshinboku se puede apreciar a un hanyou muy conocido por todos los del Sengoku.

_-"Han pasado 4 años, 6 días y 2 horas desde el día en que perdí a Aome, quizá suene estúpido que lleve la cuenta, pero lo hago para recordar lo estúpido que fui al haberla dejado marchar_"-"y mira que lo he pagado caro"-dijo el chico en un suspiro-"ahora no tengo a ninguna de las dos"-decía al aire observando el lugar, el cual no había cambiado en nada

Sus amigos ahora lo trataban de manera diferente. Especialmente Shippou y Sango. Ya que a él le quito a su madre y a ella a su hermana, pues el sabia que ellos veían a Aome de esa manera. Intentó ir tras de la chica, pero sus amigos se lo impidieron.

_Flash Back_

-"Inuyasha no baka, como pudiste hacerle eso a Aome, ¡te odio!"-sollozó el pequeño Shippou.

Inuyasha trató de seguirla pero…-"A donde crees que vas"-Sango lo detuvo de un brazo impidiendo que avanzara, no entendía por que lo hacia, lo único que entendía era que quería hablar con Aome.

-"A buscarla, a donde más puedo ir".

Sango lo miró fijamente y comenzó a reclamarle-"No crees que ya es suficiente, sé lo que pasó entre ustedes, y ni por eso te quedaste a su lado, eres un desgraciado, no intentes acercarte nuevamente a ella, y de todos modos, sé que ella ya no permitirá que la vuelvas a lastimar, olvídate de Aome, Inuyasha".

No podía responder a lo que la chica decía porque sabia que tenia razón al decir que la había lastimado, pero si algo estaba claro para él, es que no olvidaría a Aome, sabia que por el momento estaría enojada y decepcionada, lo mejor seria esperar a que las cosas se calmaran.

-"Creo que por hoy ya no queda nada que hacer; Sango ya no te enfades, eso no le hará bien al bebé"-dijo Miroku mientras abrazaba a su esposa, dirigió su vista hacia la de Inuyasha, regalándole una mirada fría, algo raro en é, estaba en verdad furioso con el hanyou-"Inuyasha, lo mejor será marcharnos, a menos claro, que decidas irte con la señorita Kikyo, por nuestra parte no hay nada más que hacer"-a Inuyasha le dolió que sus amigos lo trataran de esa forma.

Vio a Kikyo e inmediatamente la imagen de Aome se le vino a la mente-"Me voy con ustedes"-dio media vuelta y se alejó con sus amigos, sin saber, que esa seria la ultima vez que vería a las dos (por lo menos por un tiempo).

_Fin del Flash Back._

Cuando el chico fue al pozo al otro día, no lo pudo atravesar, por lo que decidió acudir a la aldea de la anciana Kaede para saber si ella tenía idea de lo que pasaba, y lo que le dijo no le gustó nada.

_Flash Back_

-"Anciana, ¿tú sabes por qué el pozo no me transportó a la otra época?".

La anciana lo miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido-"Supe lo que pasó Inuyasha, no debiste ir con mi hermana, ella tarde o temprano morirá, ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí y Aome tampoco, su objetivo en esta época ya está cumplido".

El hanyou no permitiría que la chica se fuera de su lado-"Anciana no digas tonterías, Aome es mía, me pertenece"- para él la miko no podía ser de nadie más, solo de él.

Kaede negó con la cabeza ante las palabras del semi-demonio, entendía que no quería perderla, pero era demasiado tarde -"Las mujeres no son objetos que puedes desechar a tu gusto Inuyasha, Aome me hizo prometer que no te diría nada, pero creo que tendré que romper esa promesa o no estarás tranquilo. Lo que sucedió ayer fue que Aome llegó a la aldea sobre Kirara y me preguntó si sabia sobre algún hechizo que logrará hacer que el pozo se sellara de manera permanente, al principio no entendía porque quería algo así, pero estaba visiblemente destrozada, cuando se calmó un poco y me contó todo decidí ayudarla; eso fue lo que pasó".

Inuyasha no podía creer lo que Kaede le decía, ¿en verdad tanto lo odiaba Aome como para no querer verlo nunca más?, se sentía mal, si no hubiera cometido la estupidez de ir a los brazos de Kikyo, ahora estaría feliz con Aome y su hijo. Claro que lo del pequeño aún nadie lo sabia.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Sin embargo, ahora que la época del Sengoku estaba en peligro, la anciana Kaede le había tenido que decir toda la verdad a Inuyasha, pues aunque hace 4 años le había dicho que el pozo había sido sellado de manera permanente, tuvo que darle el hechizo que permitía volver a conectar el pozo devora huesos con la época de Aome. Aunque el hanyou le reclamó, a la anciana no le importó, pues lo había hecho por el bien de la chica, no quería que volviera a ser lastimada por las tonterías que Inuyasha hacia por su hermana. La anciana le pidió que fuera por Aome para que los ayudara a resolver el problema. El hanyou había decidido que llevaría a la miko de regreso con él por las buenas o por las malas, no le importaría llevársela a la fuerza si es que era necesario.

* * *

Por fin, después de 2 horas de trafico y un accidente automovilístico por parte de un camión de basura y un bochito (que inspirada ando, en serio, pudiendo poner algo mejor, jijiji) Aome pudo llegar a su casa.

Seguía viviendo en el mismo lugar, la única diferencia era que ni el abuelo ni su mamá estaban. El abuelo había fallecido 6 meses atrás, el papá de Aome había regresado (la verdad creo que Aome no tiene padre, pero yo le inventé uno, jeje) y su mamá se había ido a vivir con él a una casa al otro lado de la ciudad. Souta vivía con ella y Houjou pues no le agradaba la presencia de su padre, y lo entendía muy bien, se fue cuando él era pequeño y hasta a ella le había costado aceptarlo, pero si su mamá era feliz estando al lado de él, ella también lo era.

Bajó del auto (el auto lo dejo a su criterio, yo me imaginé un convertible negro, aunque estoy segura de que no lo sacó con las ganancias del templo, jijiji). Entró a la casa rápidamente saludando a su hermano que estaba jugando como para no varia su videojuego, si no fuera porque el chico no tenia trabajo lo haría pagar el recibo de la luz. Se dirigió a su cuarto a sacar ropa para poder darse un rico baño, pasando por alto que la ventana estaba abierta y ella había dejado cerrado todo antes de dejar al niño con su esposo (no me maten, no están casados, solo viven juntos), se dirigió al baño y abrió la llave de la tina para que comenzará llenarse y una vez llena se metió en ella, necesitaba relajarse para poder hacer bien el trabajo que tendría que hacer con la desobligada de Eri, la cual la había sobornado pidiendo que hiciera el trabajo sola o el galán que se había conseguido la dejaría si faltaba a la fiesta de su mamá.

Mientras se bañaba comenzó a recordar lo difícil que había sido lograr terminar sus estudios, en primera porque por poco y no la dejaban entrar al segundo semestre por culpa de su embarazo, pero afortunadamente pudo solucionar el problema y hace 2 años terminó la prepa siendo la de mejor promedio de la escuela.

Ahora estudiaba los fines de semana la carrera de arquitectura, en la cual ya llevaba 2 años. Había logrado crear la pequeña constructora gracias al apoyo que Houjou le dio al pedirle dinero a sus padres, cuando lo hizo se sintió en deuda con él, por lo que decidió darle la oportunidad que por años había pedido, convirtiéndose en el padre adoptivo de su hijo. Se había ofrecido a darle su apellido al niño pero ella se había negado porque en su corazón quedaba la esperanza de que Inuyasha encontrara la forma de deshacer su hechizo y regresara por ella. Pero con el paso del tiempo entendió que eso no pasaría, o por lo menos eso era lo que ella creía.

Cuando terminó de recordar, se dio cuenta de que el agua ya se había enfriado, así que salió de la tina, se enjuagó en la regadera, se secó y se vistió, como estaría todo el día en su casa decidió ponerse algo cómodo: un pans negro con franjas rosas, el conjunto de ese pans que era una blusa sin mangas y franjas rosas y tenis cafés con una palomita roja (ya imaginaran que tipo de tenis son). Salió del cuarto de baño y se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación, pero antes de que llegara a está, Souta se interpuso en su camino.

-"¿Sucede algo malo?"-preguntó levantando una ceja.

-"Pues…depende de cómo lo quieras ver"-dijo un tanto nervioso jugando con sus dedos. Aome comenzó a preocuparse y al Souta darse cuenta de eso, decidió hablar-"Orejas de perro está en tu habitación".

-_"¿Orejas de perro?, ¡Inuyasha!"-_cuando terminó de procesar la información empujó a su hermano y entro a su habitación. Y lo vio nuevamente, sentado en su escritorio, mirando hacia la ventana como si nada hubiera pasado-"¿Qué haces aquí?"-en verdad no podía creer que el estuviera ahí.

-"Hola Aome"-fue lo único que dijo bajándose de donde estaba.

-"Lárgate".

-"No lo haré, lo siento"

* * *

**Konnichi wa.**

**Pues este es el primer capitulo, ojala les haya gustado. Bastante corto, lo sé, pero es que no me da para más, espero que me entiendan. Quizá los alargue después, pero no estoy segura, espero que no les moleste.**

**No se cuando actualizaré, pero yo les aviso, es que nuevamente entre a la prepa y tengo que concentrarme en mi extraordinario (no tengo vergüenza, jejeje).**

**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios (aunque me gustan más los que suben mi autoestima, porque créanme que ahorita nadie me la puede bajar más de lo que ya),.**

**Lechugazos, jitomatazos, cebollazos o flores, lo que quieran, lo pueden mandar a partir de su review, jijiji.**

**Matta ne.**


	2. Un mini problema en el regreso de Aome

**CAPITULO 2**

**UN PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA EN EL REGRESO DE AOME**

**KONNICHIWA. GRAX A LOS QUE LEYERON EL PRIMERCAPITULO.**

**SOLO RECORDAR QUE INUYASHA Y SUS AMIGOS NO ME PERTENECEN (SI ASI FUERA KIKYO JAMÁS HUBIERA REVIVIDO Y NARAKU NO HUBIERA MATADO A KAGURA) SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN SENSEI RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**

**SIN MÁSQUE DECIR PROCEDAN A LEER.**

**100% ANTI-KIKYO**

-"Los personajes hablan".

_**-"Algo del pasado que se esté pensando en ese momento".**_

_-"Pensamiento de los personajes"_

(Doy mi opinión o aclaro algo)

"GRITO"

* * *

Aún no se hacia a la idea de que él estuviera frente a ella-"He dicho que te largues, y si no entiendes lo que eso significa yo te lo haré saber"-dijo la chica acercándose amenazadoramente al hanyou.

Inuyasha formó una sonrisa arrogante y la retó-"Vamos…quiero que me lo hagas saber…pero primero explícame porque tu cuarto tiene el aroma de otra persona aparte de ti"-el hibrido se sentía celoso.

-"¡Eso a ti que te importa!"-la miko no podía creer que el hanyou llegara haciéndola del macho celoso que quiere proteger a su hembra después de lo que había pasado.

-"Acaso, ¿te casaste?"-para Inuyasha eso era lo más lógico y no lo hacia sentir para nada bien, ahora más que nada sedaba cuenta de lo baka que había sido.

-"¡Ya te dije que no te importa!, ahora, VETE".

-"No puedo, no hasta que te lleve conmigo".

-"Pues entonces puedes tomar asiento, porque yo contigo no pienso ir a ninguna parte"-la chica estaba enfadada.

-"Haz cambiado"-comentó en tono triste el chico mientras se acercaba a ella-"ya no llevas tu uniforme como antes, tus rasgos han cambiado, ya eres toda una mujer"-se acercó aún más comenzando a acariciar una de las mejillas de Aome".

La azabache estaba cediendo ante el gesto que del chico, pero, reaccionó antes de que algo más pasara-"Suéltame Inuyasha"-la mirada de rencor que ella le dio fue suficiente para que el hanyou se alejara un poco.

-"Definitivamente haz cambiado"-él esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica.

-"Claro que he cambiado, o qué, ¿acaso esperabas encontrar a la misma mocosa de 16 años que se ponía contenta cada vez que venias por ella porque la necesitabas para encontrar las kakeras de la shikon no tama?-preguntó con ira en su voz-"pues lamento decirte que esa chiquilla se murió hace 4 malditos años, ahora soy una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, tengo una familia que proteger y no pienso dejarla solo porque un viejo amigo necesita de mi ayuda".

-"¿Un viejo amigo?"-preguntó irónico-"pensé que era más que eso, ¿o es que ya se te olvidó lo que pasó entre nosotros ese día debajo del goshinboku?"-el chico se acercó más a Aome abrazándola por la cintura, pegándola lo suficiente a su cuerpo haciendo que los alientos de ambos se mezclaran. Eso ya era demasiado tentador para la miko, pero no se daría por vencida, no dejaría que el hanyou la convenciera tan fácilmente.

-"Desafortunadamente no se me ha olvidado"-dijo mirándolo a la cara con ira, haciendo que sus rostros se acercaran un poco más-"pero eso ya no tiene importancia, ahora solo te veo como un viejo amigo que se aprovechó de la pobre niña ingenua de Aome Higurashi, acostándose con ella y prometiéndole mil cosas que jamás se cumplirían, pues al día siguiente terminaría con su juego y la dejaría botada como basura yéndose con una mujer hecha de barro y huesos que es más fría que el hielo.

-"¡Eso no es verdad!"-respondió furioso acercándola más si es que eso era posible, dirigió su vista a los labios de la miko la cual al verlo se tensó, haciendo que el chico formara una sonrisa de satisfacción al saber que aún le provocaba cosas a la azabache, dándole esperanzas de que todo fuera como antes, pues no le importaba que hubiera formado una familia, ya que ella primero había sido suya-"tú siempre estuviste a mi lado, haciendo que poco a poco me fuera enamorando de ti, hasta hoy no he podido sacarte de mi mente, y por lo que veo, tu también no haz podido sacarme de la tuya"-cuando el hanyou dijo que amaba a la miko, ella bajo la guardia, oportunidad que Inuyasha aprovechó para unir sus labios con los de ella con desesperación, al principio la chica se resistió, pero su corazón y sus labios pedían que correspondiera esa caricia y no pudo ignorarlos, comenzó a corresponder de la misma forma desenfrenada en que él lo hacia, pero aunque estaba disfrutando el momento, algo hizo que se separaran.

-"Aome, se te olvido darle las…"-lo único que faltaba para que el día de la chica se terminara de arruinar, era que Houjou llegara con el niño a su lado-"perdón…yo…disculpen"-Houjou se retiró rápidamente, no porque su corazón estuviera roto, más bien porque no quería que su hijo se sintiera mal.

* * *

-_"Ese idiota tiene el mismo olor que desprenden el cuarto y sobre todo la cama de Aome"_-¿él es tu esposo?-preguntó con celos Inuyasha, más su pregunta no fue contestada, ya que Aome salió de la habitación para ir en busca de su esposo e hijo, salió en su búsqueda y la encontró en la sala hablando con el castaño.

-"Houjou, déjame explicarte por favor".

-"Aome, creo que no hay nada que explicar, no estoy de acuerdo, pero es tu vida, si lo que quieres es que me vaya ahora que el regresó, no te preocupes, yo entenderé".

-"Houjou…yo no…"

-"Aome, ya lo oíste, él esta de acuerdo en que regreses conmigo"-el hanyou decidió meterse en la discusión.

-"Te equivocas, no estoy de acuerdo porque se de el daño que le provocaste, pero esa no es mi decisión, pero mientras Aome no se decida no permitiré que la beses cada que se te dé la gana, no permitiré que termines de destrozarla"-Inuyasha se asombró por la contestación de Houjou, el castaño sabia que con un solo movimiento de sus garras podía hacerlo pedazos y aún así lo retaba.

-"Amor"-habló Aome sujetando la mano de Houjou-"no te preocupes, Inuyasha solo vino de visita, y lo que pasó hace un momento no se volverá a repetir, te lo prometo"- a Inuyasha le dolió que la miko le dijera amor a el castaño, no permitiría que Aome cumpliera la promesa de no volverlo a besar.

-"Aome, tienes que acompañarme"-dijo sujetándola de los hombros apartándola de Houjou-"si no lo haces por mí, hazlo por los demás-"Miroku y Sango formaron una familia, no seria justo que ellos sufrieran solo porque no quieres regresar por mi culpa".

-"¿Cuál es el problema?"-sabia que había tocado un punto muy fuerte para la chica, ella jamás dejaría solos a sus amigos-"¿Tiene algo que ver con la Shikon no Tama?"

-"Si, al parecer destruimos a Naraku, pero la perla se protegió y desapareció haciéndonos creer que la habíamos destruido junto con él, pero ahora ha reaparecido haciéndose ella misma fragmentos nuevamente, 100 para ser exactos, la maldad de Naraku quedó en ella y sabes cual es la única forma de acabar con todo, aparte, con la ayuda de un pozo sagrado, revivió a algunos de los monstruos que ya habíamos derrotado para que portaran los fragmentos, al pozo lo hemos cerrado con la ayuda de los pergaminos de Miroku, pero aun nos falta encontrar las kakeras y necesitamos purificar la perla antes de que algo malo pueda pasar, tú eres la única que nos puede ayudar, todos te necesitamos en verdad".

-"¿Y por qué no le pediste ayuda a Kikyo?"-la chica en verdad necesitaba saberlo, porque si aceptaba no pensaba cruzarse con ella.

-"Porque ella está muerta, al año de que tú te fuiste ella dejó de buscar almas y se dejó morir"-dijo con tono triste el hanyou.

-"Y como no hay más personas que puedan ver las kakeras de la Shikon no Tama, viniste por mí"-la voz de la chica sonó como a la de Kikyo, fría y si sentimientos (claro que Aome nunca será como Kikyo, primero me mato antes de que mi querida amiga Aome sea como esa cosa de barro y huesos).

-"También quería volver a verte, ¿hay algún problema con eso?"

-"Si, que yo no quería ver tu cara de hibrido nuevamente"-a Inuyasha le sorprendieron las palabras de la chica, ¿e verdad lo odiaba tanto?

El hanyou puso un semblante serio-"Pues lamento informarte que vas a tener que aguantarte y ver esta cara de hibrido todos los días, por lo menos hasta que logremos derrotara todos nuestros enemigos"-claro que el chico lo que en verdad quería era ya no dejarla regresar.

-"¿Nuestros?, lo siento, pero dejaron de ser mis enemigos desde el día en que abandoné el Sengoku".

Houjou que casi no entendía de que hablaban, pero que si se daba cuenta de que era algo importante, decidió intervenir-"Aome, será mejor que vayas con él"-tanto la miko como el hanyou se sorprendieron por lo que el castaño había dicho.

-"¿Estás seguro?"-la chica no podía creer lo que su marido le había pedido.

-"Si, creo que seria bueno para ti volver a ver a tus amigos, después de todo en aquella ocasión no pudiste despedirte de ellos, además, un descanso no te vendría nada mal, has estado trabajando demasiado".

Aome no podía decirle que no-"Esta bien"-suspiró y una idea se le vino a la mente-2inuyasha, iré contigo con una condición".

-"Claro, la que tu quieras"-el hanyou estaba emocionado por haber logrado su objetivo.

-"Mi hijo irá conmigo"-a propuesta impresionó a ambos hombres.

-"Esta bien"-no le quedaba de otra, no quería llevarla enojada al Sengoku.

Aome sonrió triunfante y dirigió su vista a Houjou-"Vendremos a verte cada fin de semana cariño"- al escuchar la palabra cariño, Inuyasha sintió como si le hubieran clavado una daga en el pecho, esas palabras tendrían que haber sido para él, y para acabarla, la chica se paró de puntillas dándole un beso en los labios al castaño, si no fuera por el pequeño, el hanyou ya lo hubiera mandado a ver angelitos.

-"Bueno, amor, debo irme, entonces nos veremos el fin de semana"-el castaño se acercó con paso lento al niño para pellizcarle ligeramente la mejilla-"Hijo, cuida y obedece a mami, ¿si?, has todo lo que ella te diga"-Inuyasha hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de algo bastante curioso para él, el niño llevaba puesta una gorra como la que él usaba cuando visitaba el tiempo de Aome y quería salir con ella, pero eso no era lo curioso, si no, que aún con la gorra puesta, al niño se le veía ligeramente el pelo, y este era de color gris, y ni Aome ni el "bobo" tenían el pelo de ese color.

-"Si"-el niño sonrió por lo que su papá le había hecho.

-"Cuídalos Inuyasha"-el castaño pasó al lado del ambarino para dirigirse a la puerta".

-"Feh, no hace falta que me lo digas"-respondió cortante. Houjou se despidió con un gesto de su mano y salió por la puerta.

-"Inuyasha, iré a acomodar unas cosas y nos vamos".

-"Si, pero ¿crees poder llevar un poco de comida ninja?".

-"No lo creo, por lo menos no por hoy, quizá el fin de semana vaya al súper a comprar algo, pero no es seguro"-Aome había decidido que actuaria como si nada pasara, como si lo de hace 4 años jamás hubiera ocurrido, y esperaba que el hanyou también hiciera lo mismo y dejara de acosarla.

-"Grrr, está bien, entonces apúrate".

-"Aja, Inuyasha, si quieres ramen hay una lata en la alacena"- Aome volteó a ver a su pequeño, el cual, no paraba de ver las orejas del ambarino-"amor, dile a tu tío Souta que caliente el agua"-Inuyasha se sintió un poco celoso por las palabras cariñosas que la miko le dedicaba a su hijo, aunque eso era normal, pero no lo soportaba, por lo menos se había dado cuenta de que una forma de acercarse a ella era a través del niño.

-"Siii, odejas de pebo, sígueme"-para Inuyasha ya era mucho tener que seguir las ordenes de un niño de ¿3 o 4 años?, eso si que le parecía raro (digo, después de todo Inuyasha tiene algo a lo que muchos llaman "cerebro", era lógico que se diera cuenta de que el niño no era muy pequeño)

* * *

Tiempo más tarde Aome llegó al lado de los chicos con su tan preciada mochila amarilla, aún se mantenía en buen estado, aparte, llevaba una pañalera, que, aunque su hijo ya no era tan pequeño, debía utilizarla para llevar sus cosas.

-"Ahora si, ya podemos irnos"-Inuyasha quedó impresionado al ver bajar a la chica, la ropa que llevaba puesta hacia notar su figura, indudablemente el embarazo le había sentado bien.

-"¿Por qué no llevas tu uniforme?"-al hanyou le gustaba más esa ropa que la que ahora llevaba puesta.

-"Porque crecí y ahora la falda me queda mucho más corta (eso no le molesta a Inuyasha, jijiji), al igual que la blusa, además, este pans es más cómodo"-a Inuyasha lo único que más o menos le había gustado, era la blusa de tirantes negra que Aome llevaba, más porque estaba bastante pegada a su cuerpo.

_-"Pues a mi no me molestaría llevarte con esa ropa tan chiquita que dices"_-el hanyou miraba descaradamente a la chica de pies a cabeza (eso de andar con Miroku le hizo mal.

-"Deja de mirarme de esa forma y apúrate, hentai"-el chico se puso rojo al saberse descubierto.

-"Qué perrito tan chistoso"-el pequeño inclinó la cabeza y sonrió.

-"No soy un perro, niño, pero si te lo explico no creo que lo entiendas"-Inuyasha frunció el ceño malhumorado.

El niño que tenia el carácter del padre, se sintió ofendido y comenzó a reclamarle-"Yo no soy iliota como tuuú"-padre e hijo se miraron desafiantes.

-"Dejen de pelear los dos y apúrense".

-"Me calmo si tu cachorro lo hace".

-"Houjou deja en paz a Inuyasha y no digas esas palabras"-Aome pedía internamente que su hijo hiciera caso, es que a veces podía ser tan "Inuyasha". Dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta, dirigiendo sus pasos al templo sagrado.

-"A la olden"-el niño al ver que sus mamá le daba la espalda volteó a ver a Inuyasha y le sacó la lengua.

Al llegar al pozo, Aome cargó a su pequeño-"Houjou, tu cruzarás conmigo".

* * *

Al cruzar el pozo para llegar al Sengoku, la chica sintió una tremenda nostalgia, en unos segundos recordó cuando le había prometido a Inuyasha que se quedaría a su lado, sin embargo, no pudo cumplir con su promesa porque se estaba haciendo daño, y ahora, tenia que regresar a purificar la Shikon no Tama, sabiendo que existía el riego de que durante el trayecto él se enterara de que Houjou era su hijo.

-"¿Piensas quedarte ahí parada todo el día?"-el hanyou se estaba desesperando porque la chica no daba señales de vida.

Al niño no le agradaba que le dieran ordenes o reclamaran a su mamá, si su papá no lo hacia, el odejas de perro no tenia porque hacerlo-"No le habes así a ni mamá".

-"Tu te cayas renacuajo".

-"Yo no soy denacuajo"-tanto Inuyasha como Houjou se mantenían a la defensiva.

-"Párenle los dos"-lo único que le faltaba a la miko era que esos dos se pelearan, y por tonterías, claro, que si Inuyasha trataba de hacerle algo a su hijo,-que dudaba que se atreviera-se lo haría pagar, solo esperaba que aún funcionara lo que haría en ese momento-"Inuyasha…"-habló con tono amenazador-"OSUWUARI"-el grito llegó a los oídos de toda la aldea, y lo mejor de todo es que había funcionado, el collar seguía teniendo el mismo efecto y ahora Inuyasha se encontraba plantado en el suelo.

El pequeño comenzó a reír-"Qué divetido mami, hazlo ota vez".

-"No bebé, con eso es más que suficiente, te aseguro que eso bastará para que te deje en paz"-"_por lo menos por un rato"_-Aome dirigió su vista al bulto que se encontraba en el suelo y lo amenazó-"y tu…Inuyasha, no molestes a mi hijo".

El hanyou comenzó a recuperar la movilidad-"odio este collar, ya no recordaba que existía".

-"Pues no te preocupes, que yo aquí estoy para recordártelo querido"-dijo la chica con ironía.

Inuyasha vio al niño y se puso frente a él-"Me las pagaras mocoso".

-"OSUWARI".

-"Ayyy, maldita mujer, ¡deja de hacer eso!".

-"Pues cálmate".

-"Grrr, mejor vámonos"-el ambarino, como pudo, se incorporó y comenzó a caminar, seguido por Inuyasha y Houjou.

* * *

Al llegar a la aldea, la miko sintió una gran emoción, por el hecho de volver a ver a sus amigos.

-"En…entra tu primero"-pidió algo nerviosa al hanyou, no sabia cual seria la reacción de sus amigos al volverla a ver, esperaba que fuera buena.

-"Si, como quieras"-era raro que no le hubiera dicho algo, pero seguramente era porque la entendía.

-"Inuyasha"-la voz de la taijiya pudo escucharse dentro de la choza-"¿la trajiste?"

-"Si, está aquí afuera".

-"¡Pues hazla pasar baka!, hace fría ahí afuera"-Shippou no podía esperar para ver a Aome.

El hanyou quiso darle un coscorrón, pero mejor se aguantó y salió a ver a la chica, la cual se encontraba discutiendo con su hijo-"Mami, en selio ne quiero qutal la goda".

-"No mi amor, ni se te ocurra, aquí menos te la puedes quitar".

-"¿Por qué no se la puede quitar?-la voz de Inuyasha le hizo pegar un ligero brinco del susto.

-"No te interesa"-respondió rápidamente.

-"Feh, como quieras, entra o se van a enfermar".

-"Si"-Aome caminó tras Inuyasha llevando de la mano al niño, entró a la cabaña y pudo a verlos a todos, absolutamente todos los que habían conformado el equipo que luchaba contra Naraku-"Hola…chicos".

-"¡Aome!"-Sango corrió hacia ella con lagrimas en los ojos, la miko al abrazarla no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

Cuando por fin se separaron se secaron las lagrimas y formaron una sonrisa-"Sango, te eché mucho de menos".

-"Señorita Aome, (jajaja, ups, gomen ne, jijiji) que bueno que aceptó venir"-Miroku se acercó a ellas.

-"Claro que quise venir, no podría dejarlos solos en esto, menos ahora que tienen una linda familia"-dijo mientras veía como 2 pequeñas niñas jalaban las orejas de Inuyasha sin importar que este las amenazara, y de ahí posó su mirada en el gran futón que había en la casa, en el cual descansaba un pequeño bulto al cual solo lograba verle el pelito negro.

-"Sí, hemos formado una linda familia"-la pareja hizo el mismo recorrido que Aome, para después fijar nuevamente su vista en ella-"y usted ¿qué ha hecho?"

-"Bueno…yo".

-"Ella ne hizo a mí"-dijo orgulloso el niño que aún estaba de la mano de su mamá, pero la soltó para poner una pose al puro estilo Inuyasha, la cual todos descifraron al instante-excepto el hanyou el cual no le prestó atención-y quedaron sorprendidos al verlo.

-"Aome, él ¿es tu hijo?"

-"Si Sango, así es"-la miko estaba sonrojada por el comentario de su pequeño-"hijo, preséntate".

El niño comenzó a agitar su mano en señal de saludo y formó una sonrisa-"Hola, yo soy Houjou Kouga Higurashi".

* * *

**Konnichi wa.**

**Si, lo sé, aun no es largo, pero pronto habrá unos que son más desentones en cuanto a tamaño.**

**El por qué de ese nombre para el niño, es porque no se me ocurrió otro, jijiji; no, no es cierto, es que me pareció que a Inuyasha no le parecería lindo y eso me agrada.**

**Ojala y les haya agradado el capitulo.**

**Ya saben, aplausos, chiflidos, lechugazos, jitomatazos, cebollazos o cualquier cosa para mi despensa, pueden mandarla mediante un review.**

**Sin más que decir.**

**Matta ne.**


	3. Comienzan las sospechas

**CAPITULO 3**

**COMIENZAN LAS SOSPECHAS.**

**KONNICHI WA A TODOS.**

**SOLO RECORDA QUE LA SERIE DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI (a la cual no le agradezco la existencia de Kikyo), LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES ESTE FIC (claro que si me regalaran a Inuyasha, Kouga, Sesshoumaru, Miroku y Houjou, yo los recibiría gustosa, a y de pilón a Suikotsu, no estaría mal)**

**LOS AMO MIROKU Y SESSHOUMARU**

**Advertencia: Si el siguiente capitulo no lo subo, es porque ya no estoy en este mundo gracias a Kagura y Sango, jijiji. **

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, PROCEDAN A LEER.**

-"Los personajes hablan".

_**-"Algo del pasado que se esté pensando en ese momento".**_

_-"Pensamiento de los personajes"_

(Doy mi opinión o aclaro algo)

"GRITO"

* * *

Después de que el niño se presentó comenzó el interrogatorio, ahora que sabia el nombre del niño, quería que la miko le aclarara ciertas cosas-"¿Por qué usa tu apellido y no el de su padre?, ¿acaso no lo reconoció?"

-"No, y yo quise que así fuera para no tener problemas en el futuro".

-"¿Por qué habrías de tenerlos?"-Inuyasha notó que Aome se había puesto nerviosa.

_-"Piensa algo rápido Aome, y tranquilízate, no dejes que las cosas se te salgan de control. Listo, ya sé que diré"-_"Bueno…es que…si Houjou y yo nos separamos el niño se quedaría conmigo sin ningún problema".

-"Pero…por lo que sabemos, el joven Houjou es igual en apariencia y carácter que Akitoki, no creo que sea capaz de quitarle al pequeño"-(mi amor, para la próxima ¡QUEDATE CALLADO!) la observación del houshi hizo que Aome se pusiera aún más nerviosa.

-"Lo sé…pero".

-"Quería estar segura, ¿no es así?"-la mirada que Sango le había echado a Miroku, fue suficiente para que remediara su error (gracias socia).

-"Así es monje Miroku".

Inuyasha no veía muy convencida a la chica, así que decidió continuar-"Quizá durante este tiempo ese tipo ha cambiado y ahora es capaz de hacerlo".

-"No, Houjou es incapaz, el me aceptó aún sabiendo que en ese tiempo no lo amaba"-y según el beso que el hanyou le había dado, llegó a la conclusión que seguía sin hacerlo.

-"Y ahora me imagino que lo quiere, si no, no estaría este niño"-definitivamente Miroku se había unido a Inuyasha para atormentarla.

-"Claro que lo quiero, hemos estado juntos desde que Kouguita nació, él no pudo estar durante el embarazo porque fue a estudiar a otro país y yo no quería ser una carga"- dijo la chica rápidamente al darse cuenta de su error, pues tendría que haber dicho que estaba con él antes de que el niño naciera-"lo quiero demasiado y se que él a mí también"-a Inuyasha le alegró que la chica hubiera dicho que quería al bobo y no que lo amaba, pues ambas palabras tienen diferentes significados.

El hanyou no quería quedarse con la duda de algo que le llamó la atención-"¿Y, por qué se llama Kouga?"

-"Esa es una larga historia".

-"Bien, dejemos de hablar y cenemos, mañana comenzaremos con nuestra nueva aventura"-Sango vio que su amiga estaba inquieta por el interrogatorio, así que decidió salvarla y Aome se lo agradeció internamente.

La cena transcurrió con calma, Aome interrogó un poco a Shippou sobre su progreso para ser un gran kitsune, el zorrito al parecer había logrado subir 3 rangos más en ese tiempo, se le había dificultado un poco más pues no había contado con el apoyo de Inuyasha y los demás, pero como bien le dijo Aome, eso era lo mejor, ya que aumentaba por sus propios meritos, no porque lo ayudaban.

Después preguntó por el resto, y le sorprendió un poco saber que Rin estaba viviendo con la anciana Kaede pues Sesshoumaru la había dejado como su tutora. Ya después la niña decidiría que hacer (si fuera ella me iría con el guapo Daiyoukai).

Solo algo inquietaba a Inuyasha, y eso era que el pequeño Houjou no dejaba de ver sus orejas, meditándolo un poco llegó a la conclusión de que seguramente el "renacuajo" quería hacer lo mismo que las gemelas hacían, claro, que el no permitiría que le jalara las orejas, ya tenia suficiente con ese par. Decidió dejar de prestarle atención a eso y decidió formular una pregunta para quitarse la duda-"Oye Aome, ¿por qué tu hijo tiene el pelo gris y no negro o café?"

La azabache se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero intentó hacer como que nada pasaba-"Eso no te importa".

-"Feh, que mujer tan malhumorada".

Un pequeño bostezo se dejó oír captando la atención de Aome-"Mami, tengo cueño".

-"Lo sé mi amor, yo también me siento cansada, pero… ¿en donde nos quedaremos Inuyasha?".

-¿Eh?, pues…la verdad…no lo pensé, pero le pediré a la anciana Kaede"-apuró a decir al ver la mirada de pocos amigos que le dedicó la azabache.

-"Esta bien".

-"Les diría que se quedaran; pero con el bebé no creo que duerman bien".

-"No te preocupes Sango, con la anciana Kaede estaremos bien".

-"Si Sango, ella tiene razón, nosotros iremos con la anciana, no creo que se niegue a darle un techo a su querida Aome".

-"Ya vámonos mami"-el niño hacia un gran esfuerzo por no caer dormido en ese instante.

-"Si mi vida"-Aome cargó al niño y acomodó su cabecita en su hombro-"buenas noches a todos"-Inuyasha se dio cuenta de algo, el niño tenia poder sobre Aome.

-"¡Buenas noches!"-respondieron los demás al unisonó.

* * *

Bien, ya es un nuevo día, y para suerte de todos, el cielo estaba completamente despejado, solo lo adornaba el astro rey, que a esa hora apenas comenzaba a calentar. Era perfecto para comenzar su nuevo viaje en busca de las 100 kakeras de la Shikon no Tama. Pero antes, una mujer tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer: darse un baño de más de media hora (total, no se está terminando el agua potable. Lo que si, es que los polos tienen mucha agua que dar, lo malo es que nos esta hundiendo, jijiji, aunque, creo que eso nada tiene que ver con la historia, así que ignórenme, jejeje Nota: aquí no se desperdicia el agua, así que Aome se está bañando en aguas termales).

Pero mientras la chica disfrutaba de su relajante baño, cierto niño de gorra roja iba brincando persiguiendo un bicho-"Ven lagatija".

Inuyasha que lo había estado observando desde hace un rato decidió, ir por él antes de que se metiera en algún lio-"Hey tú, ¿qué haces?".

-"Quielo agalal la lagatija, pero no se deja"-dijo enojado cruzándose de brazos.

El hanyou decidió que era mejor idea llevárselo ya, seguramente a su madre no le agradaría que llevara una lagartija como mascota-"Deja esa cosa y vámonos, en el camino conocerás una más grande".

-"¿Ensedio?"-preguntó emocionado el pequeño con un destello de alegría en sus ojos. Inuyasha detestó esa mirada, era idéntica a la de Aome.

-"Si, la veras"-respondió evitando su mirada, terminando con un-"la muy astuta se nos escapó"-(imagínenme con una gota en la cabeza, al gran Inuyasha se le escapó un monstruo insignificante, ¿Por qué?, no pregunten, ni yo misma sé).

-"Entonces ¡vámonos ya!"-el pequeño corrió entusiasmado jalando a Inuyasha de la manga del haori.

-"¿Tu mamá sabe que estas aquí?"-preguntó algo preocupado el hanyou, si Aome no sabía en donde estaba su hijo, se pondría como loca.

-"Nop, ne dijo que iba a il a bañarse, entoces ne escondí para que no ne llevara y se fue solita"-ese niño si que era travieso, le recordaba el él de niño, cuando podía tener por lo menos un momento de libertad.

-"¿Y por qué no quisiste ir?".

-"No ne gusta bañarme, ¿apoco a ti si?".

El hanyou no tuvo ni que pensarlo, la respuesta era obvia para él-"No, la verdad no".

-"Además, ayer no ne quería dolmir y ella me leyó un montón de cuentos, dijo que el baño terminaría de despeltarla"-Inuyasha sabia que ese era un niño mimado y si por el fuera en lugar de consentirlo lo hubiera mandado a la rama más alta del Goshinboku.

-"Bueno, es suficiente, ya no hables y apresúrate que aún falta para llegara la aldea, te alejaste demasiado".

-"Bueno, pero, ¿ne calgas?"-más que pregunta era una petición-"pol favol"-dijo poniendo carita de borrego a medio morir y estirando sus bracitos-"anda… ¿siiiiiii?".

-"Esta bien, pero ya cállate"-ese niño era un manipulador, digno hijo de Aome.

* * *

-"Yupi"-el niño había aprovechado que Inuyasha lo cargó para pedirle dar una vuelta brincando por los arboles.

El hanyou quería quitarse algunas dudas que habían rondado por su cabeza desde el día en que volvió a ver a Aome y conoció al niño-"Oye renacuajo"-Inuyasha pudo ver que el niño inflaba las mejillas, pero no le dio importancia-"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

-"Tengo 3 años y medio, casi, eso es lo que ne ha dicho ni mamá"-al ambarino le sorprendió eso, solo esperaba que lo que estaba pasado por su cabeza no fuera verdad y que el niño si fuera hijo del "bobo" aquel-"¿Po qué?".

-"Curiosidad".

-"Pues ni papá ne dijo que mi mamá me tuvo a los 16, casi 17".

Eso era aún más extraño, Aome se había ido del Sengoku poco antes de cumplir los 16-"y dime, ¿tu mamá se casó con tu papá a esa edad?".

El inocente (aja) niño iba a contestar, pero una voz gritando los saco de su "animada" conversación-"¡HOUJOU!"-Inuyasha maldijo por lo bajo, ¿por qué precisamente esa mujer había tenido que aparecer en ese momento?, ni que él fuera a dejar que el niño se perdiera, sabia que si algo le pasaba el que la pagaría seria él.

-"No te preocupes mujer, aquí está".

* * *

Aome por fin había regresado de su largo y relajante baño, pero cuando llegó a la cabaña para decirle a su pequeño que ya era hora de levantarse, se encontró con la sorpresa de que él ya no estaba ahí, así que salió disparada como un rayo en su búsqueda.

Buscó por muchos lados, les preguntó a varios aldeanos y ninguno lo había visto, así que siguió buscando y lo encontró en donde menos lo esperaba: en los brazos de su padre, se acercó a ellos y tomó al niño en brazos-"Gracias Inuyasha"-miró a su hijo y frunció el seño para parecer enojada, dándole a entender que lo que había hecho no estaba bien -"¿en donde estabas?-debía ser más cuidadosa.

-"Pod ahí"-contestó agachando la cabeza.

-"No vuelvas a salir sin permiso, oíste"-no le gustaba regañarlo, pero entre más lejos estuviera de su papá, mucho mejor-"ahora vamos a cambiarte de ropa para irnos"-el pequeñito asintió con los ojos llorosos, a él también no le gustaba que su mamá lo regañara.

-"Mejor primero vamos a desayunar, Sango debe estar esperándonos".

-"Esta bien, vamos entonces"-quien los viera, diría que eran una familia feliz, pero si algo estaba claro-por lo menos hasta ahora-en la mente de Aome, era que ellos ya no podrían ser los mismos y el intentar una relación quizá no funcionaria.

-"Mami, cada de pebo dice que veremos a una lagatija gandota"-dijo nuevamente ilusionado el niño, Aome volteó a ver a Inuyasha y llegó a la conclusión de que por su cara, parecía que había visto a su peor enemigo.

-"Bebé, no le digas así, solo tu tío Shippou puede hacerlo, bueno, algunos otros también, pero tu no".

-"Yo no soy bebé, ya estoy gandote"-el pequeño puso la misma cara que pondría Inuyasha al enojarse.

-"Si, eres mi bebé"-al decir esto, Aome comenzó a darle pequeños besitos al pequeño porque sabia que no le gustaba.

Inuyasha que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado viendo la escena algo celoso, decidió hacer un pequeño comentario, que de solo imaginárselo se ponía de nervios-"Ese niño corre el riesgo de parecerse a Jakotsu si lo sigues tratando así".

-"No digas eso Inuyasha, mi niño está bien"-decía mientras ponía la cabeza del niño en su hombro y hacia un puchero.

-"Eso dices ahora, pero después…"

-"Y a ti que te importa, después de todo el niño es mío".

-"Y doy gracias, porque el renacuajo es un pequeño demonio"-dijo dándole un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza (con la gorra puesta, la gorra es importante), y el niño le respondió sacándole la lengua.

-"No e sieto"-dijo adoptando pose seria-"yo no soy un monsto, yo soy un hanyou"-Aome se quedó de piedra e Inuyasha la miró fijamente, sorprendido.

-"¡MI AMOR!"-gritó asustada, le había dicho que no dijera nada y por enojarse lo soltó (definitivamente igual que el padre, aunque sea pequeño es un cabezota).

-"¿Por qué dices eso?"

Aome se apuró antes de que el niño contestara-"Lo que sucede es que le he contado sobre los youkais, hanyous y mikos en sus cuentos de dormir, y dice que es un hanyou porque le dije que son testarudos, necios, arrogantes, se creen la gran cosa y más pero a la vez tiene un gran corazón"-la explicación de Aome pareció convencerlo y eso la tranquilizó.

-"Aja, como sea, solo apúrense, entre más rápido nos vayamos, mejor".

* * *

-"Todo estuvo muy rico Sango"- (bien, se que pensaran, ¿Sango cocinando?, bueno, pues supuse que después de tener una familia la chica aprendería a hacer algo además de matar demonios y golpear a nuestro monje-en ciertas cosas se parece a mi amiga Akane de Ranma ½).

-"Me alegra que te gustara Aome".

-"Y, por cierto ¿tú también nos acompañaras?".

-"Pues claro, qué, ¿pensabas que dejaría a este monje degenerado sin vigilancia?"-preguntó alzando una ceja (pues si quieres yo me ofrezco a cuidarlo).

Aome rió por el comentario, al parecer algunas cosas jamás cambiarían-"¿Y los niños?".

-"Tengo una amiga que los cuidará, recién dio a luz y como tiene mucha leche, aceptó amamantar a Kenji, además la anciana Kaede también les echará un vistazo, y si algo sucede Kohaku me avisará".

-"Vaya, lo tienes todo planeado"-a Aome le sorprendía que su amiga aceptara alejarse de sus hijos, ella no podría hacerlo.

-"Ya, dejen de platicar y mejor apúrate Aome"-Inuyasha tenia un genio de los mil demonios cuando se desesperaba.

-"No le habes así a ni mamá pebo apetoso"-el niño le dio una patada en la rodilla Inuyasha, la cual le dolió aunque no lo quiso aceptar (el niño esta chiquito, pero posee la fuerza aún no 100%desarrolada de un hanyou).

-"Tu cállate renacuajo, yo digo lo que quiero"-y ahí iban otra vez, no podían estar mucho tiempo quietos, Aome maldecía el enorme parecido entre ellos, ambos tenían un carácter de perros (bueno, en parte lo eran, aunque suene feo).

Definitivamente, si no hacían algo ninguno de los dos se callaría-"Inuyasha OSUWARI"-y sin más el hanyou comió de postre, tierra-"Kouga, vámonos"-dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, no sin antes pasar por encima de Inuyasha, el cual solo pudo quejarse.

-"A la olden"-por lo menos la obedecía a ella y eso ya era ganancia.

* * *

Por fin, después de ½ hora con una que otra cosa tirada, Aome logró vestir a su pequeño y latoso tormento. Entre berrinches de que él no quería la ropa que ella quería, al final tuvo que ponerle lo que al niño se le dio la gana, que era una playerita azul con un taz en la esquina superior derecha y un pantalón con un Goku en su nube voladora en una de las esquinas (así tenia uno, aún lo recuerdo, después lo regalaron y destruyeron mi infancia, jijiji, no hablemos de mí)

-"Solo recuerda no quitarte la gorrita"-dijo la azabache acomodando una gorrita azul en la cabeza de su hijo-"también obedece a tu tía Sango, tu tío Miroku y tu tío Shippou en todo lo que te digan".- (en que piensa Aome, mi houshi puede usar al niño para sus perversiones).

El pequeñito asintió, pero le quedó una duda-"¿Y a tío Inu?"-preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

-"Bueno, a él solo cuando esté en batalla o cuando yo te autorice obedecerlo".

-"Gueno".

En ese momento llegó el desesperado hanyou que ya estaba impaciente por marcharse (digo, más de o que ya)-"Aome, los estamos esperando, ¿ya estas lista?".

-"Si, solo estaba diciéndole algunas cosas a mi hijo".

-"Muchachos, cuídense mucho"-la anciana Kaede se despidió de ellos-"Inuyasha, se que no hace falta que te lo diga, pero cuida de Aome y su hijo"-la anciana ya sabia toda la verdad, a ella no podía ocultarle nada, era como su abuelita.

-"Tienes razón, no hacia falta que me lo dijeras, ambos estarán bien"-dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta-"nos vemos luego anciana"-y sin más salió.

-"Adiós anciana Kaede"-la miko se acercó y la abrazó. La anciana entendía por lo que estaba pasando, ella, al igual que sus amigos del pasado y del presente, la habían visto sufrir por culpa del hanyou, y aunque no estaba de acuerdo con que no le dijera la verdad a Inuyasha, sabia que no la dejaría sola.

-"Alios abuelita"-se despidió con la mano el niño.

-"Adiós pequeño"-saludó (¿despedirse es un saludo?, no sé, me da igual, jijiji)-_"En verdad espero que hagas entrar en razón a tus papá y los unas como debería haber sido desde el inicio"._

-"Vámonos"-Aome tomo al niño de la mano.

-"Siiiiii".

Al salir, ya todos estaban afuera, esperándola, tal como había dicho Inuyasha, no le gustaba hacerlos esperar, pero había sido por una buena causa: lograr que su hijo luciera más o menos bien.

-"¿Lista para la nueva aventura señorita Aome?"-(ay mi amor, que educado, mira que seguir llamándola señorita, jijiji).

-"Claro que si monje Miroku, en marcha".

Todos sonrieron y comenzaron su camino a la nueva búsqueda de las kakeras de la shikon no tama.

* * *

**Si, lo sé, no tengo mami (bueno, si la tengo, pero…ustedes entienden ¿no?).**

**Las cosas en la escuela han estado algo complicadas, primero, estudiar para el extra de física, luego, hacer una pin… practica de física de la cual el archivo no se podía desbloquear y estuve a punto de desertar. La ticher piensa que no tengo vida social y encarga 58 veces la misma cosa, aparte de hacer ensayos de los cuales solo atino a decir what?, la de bilogía, pidiéndonos estudiar todo lo de la clase pasada o nos quita puntos, y yo que amaba la biología, el de laboratorio on sus dobles prácticas, la de literatura con un teatro antiguo o actual griego, romano, chino, o de los que se nos venga a la mente. Tenemos que hacer títeres de acuerdo a la obra que vayamos a presentar, la cual escribiré yo (les suena Panaberto Pecopon, Pier, Josefina y Star Prince, pues la pienso terminar, jejeje), etc.**

**La lista desgraciadamente es más larga.**

**En fin, imagino que su vida es igual o más complicada que la mía, pero me tenía que descargar. Por eso pido perdón por apenas actualizar, pero ni modo, la escuela es la escuela, y si quiero fregarles la existencia a alumnos en un futuro, debo estudiar.**

**Ojala y les haya gustado el capitulo (que es lo que nos importa más que mi absurda vida).**

**Espero sus comentarios mediante un review.**

**Ya saben, lechugazos, jitomatazos, cebollazos, huevazos, y todos los azos que se les ocurran los pueden mandar.**

**Sin más que decir, me retiro, no sin antes informar que he sido amenazada de muerte por cierta exterminadora y cierta controladora de vientos (¿quieren más pistas?)**

**Nos veremos en cuanto tenga el siguiente capitulo.**

**Matta ne.**


	4. La verdad se descubre con la Luna Nueva

**CAPITULO 4**

**LA VERDAD SE DESCUBRE EN LA NOCHE DE LUNA NUEVA**

**KONNICHI WA.**

**COMO SIEMPRE LES RECUERDO QUE INUYASHA Y SUS AMIGOS (Y TAMBIEN ENEMIGOS, PERSONAS QUE NI AL CASO, ANIMALES, WC DONALS, Y TODO LO QUE SALE) NO SON MIOS, SON DE LA TALENTOSISIMA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, A LA CUAL LE AGRADESCO LA MUERTE DEFINITIVA DE KIKYO EN EL CAPITULO 8 DE KANKETSU-HEN (que, aunque increíble, casi me hizo llorar, pero después recordé que era Kikyo y me calmé un poquito)**

**Y…ANTES DE QUE SE ME OLVIDE.**

**¡LOS AMO MIROKU Y SESSHOUMARU!**

**(Si aparezco en la sección policiaca de los noticieros y periódicos del mundo, y dicen que mis atacantes se dieron a la fuga; culpen a Sango y Kagura) **

**AHORA SI, PROCEDAN A LEER.**

-"Los personajes hablan".

_**-"Algo del pasado que se esté pensando en ese momento".**_

_-"Pensamiento de los personajes"_

(Doy mi opinión o aclaro algo)

"GRITO"

* * *

Bien, hasta el momento llevaban 3 horas caminando y Aome, que iba al frente junto a sango y el pequeño Kouga, aun no detectaba la presencia de ningún fragmento, eso ya le estaba molestando a Inuyasha, tenia tiempo de no tener acción, y ahora que había la oportunidad, nada malo pasaba (este hombre vive de las batallas…y…también del ramen).

Aún le costaba creer que estuvieran nuevamente juntos. Él se había distanciado del resto por lo que había sucedido 4 años atrás, pero ahora, todo volvía a ser como antes…aunque, bueno, no exactamente todo, ya que ahora Aome había crecido y llevaba a un niño-que según ella, era su hijo- a su lado. Pero ahora, de lo que Inuyasha estaba casi 100% seguro, era que ese pequeño no era un humano común, y que tampoco era de ese tipo que tan mal le caía.

-"En que tanto piensas Inuyasha"-Miroku (MI Miroku) había notado que Inuyasha no le quitaba la vista de encima a la miko.

-"Eh, en nada Miroku, solo estaba recordando como eran las cosas antes de que Aome se fuera"-contestó, terminando con un suspiro.

-"Si, todo era distinto, pero ahora Aome ya es toda una mujer y-con-fa-mi-lia".

-"Dices eso ultimo como si no lo entendiera".

-"Se que eso lo entiendes, pero lo que quiero que entiendas en realidad es que las cosas ya no volverán a ser como antes, y por eso mismo…te pido que la trates con respeto y, a la vez…te pido que te olvides de ella, ya sufrió mucho por las cosas que pasaron antes, y no quiero que la historia se repita"-(ese es mi hombre…bueno…el de Sango).

-"Lo siento Miroku, pero eso no puedo hacerlo, jamás podré olvidarme de ella".

-"Entiende que está casada".

-"Y tú entiende que eso es lo que menos me importa, yo voy a recuperarla cueste lo que cuete. La traje aquí para ya no dejarla regresar".

Las cosas definitivamente serian complicadas, Miroku sabia que Inuyasha no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

* * *

-"Mami, tengo sed"-Inuyasha veía con reproche al niño, esta era la 4ta vez que pedía agua, si seguía así, se la terminaría toda (como si no hubiera de donde agarrar).

Aome iba a contestar, pero el hanyou se le adelantó -"Renacuajo, ya bebiste mucha agua, te vas a poner como globo".

-"Pelo, yo quielo agua"-el niño comenzó a hacer pucheros, e Inuyasha comenzó a implorar por que la madre del susodicho no fuera a decir la palabra que tanto detestaba.

-"Mi amor, Inuyasha tiene razón, ya bebiste mucha agua, espera un poco más y después te doy"-y el marcador estaba 1-0, a favor de Inuyasha.

-"Bueno…pelo entonces, tío Inu, calgame"-el niño extendió los brazos para que el hanyou lo cargara, y este, al no querer crear un nuevo agujero en el suelo, decidió que lo mejor era hacerle caso, y ahora, tenemos un empate…el marcador va 1-1.

-"No soy tu tío, pero esta bien, te cargaré".

* * *

½ hora después el niño se había quedado dormido en brazos de Inuyasha, y aunque Aome le había dicho que lo cargaba ella, él había respondido que no había problema, que el niño pesaba lo mismo que una pluma, así que la miko no insistió más y se lo dejó.

Sango, que era muy astuta (era, porque su cerebro se jubiló cuando se casó con mi houshi…en que habrá pensado, jijiji, aunque yo también lo haría), confirmó lo que ya antes le había comentado a su esposo, definitivamente, si no fuera por algunos detallitos, como los ojos, el pequeño hijo de Aome es un Inuyasha en miniatura. Después le preguntaría a su amiga si sus sospechas eran ciertas…pero…por el momento, lo único que quería era descansar, sin embargo como ese día quería dormir bajo un techo y no al aire libre, le diría a su monje adorado que se las arreglara para conseguir una morada, seguramente aun no perdía sus mañas.

-"Hay una aldea en esa dirección"-Sango agradeció mentalmente a Aome el haber hallado un lugar donde quedarse.

-"Si, tienes razón, pero si quieren descansar debemos eliminar mínimo a un monstruo"-y terminando de decir eso se escuchó un estruendo en dirección a esa aldea.

-"Bien, Inuyasha, ahí esta tu monstruo, y lleva consigo un fragmento de la perla".

-"Feh, tienes suerte Aome".

Sango se apresuró y montó a Kirara-"Vamos, Miroku, Kirara"-y sin esperar salieron volando.

-"¡Hey, ustedes, no nos dejen!"-fue lo único que pudo decir Inuyasha cuando sus amigos ya estaban bastante lejos.

* * *

Aome estaba contenta ya que por fin iba a haber acción, lo único malo es que Sango y Miroku se habían marchado y a ella la habían dejado con Shippou, el niño, y lo peor…Inuyasha.

-"¿Qué estas esperando Aome?, sube"-dijo el hanyou señalando su espalda.

-"Tu puedes acabar con ese monstruo ¿no es así?"-preguntó la miko poniendo las manos en su cintura, se le había ocurrido una "brillante" idea.

-"Claro, ¿aún lo dudas?"

-"No, pero si tu puedes con él…no necesitas mi ayuda, y puedes ir con Sango y el monje Miroku y yo en un momento los alcanzo"-después de decirlo ya no le pareció tan brillante idea, pues sabia que el hanyou era muy testarudo.

Inuyasha captó el mensaje y puso una sonrisa arrogante-"Ya entiendo, tú lo que quieres es que el renacuajo vea que te llevo en la espalda agarrándote las pompas, ¿no es así?"-ante el comentario tan impropio la azabache se puso roja.

-"Aome, si quieres yo te llevó"-ofreció el kitsune convirtiéndose en un simpático caballito (amo cuando se transforma, ¡se ve tan lindo!).

-"Shippou, buena idea, cuida que no vaya a azotar"-dijo Inuyasha subiendo al pequeño Houjou encima de él".

-"¡Oye!, ¡abusivo!, dije A-O-M-E".

-"YA-TE-O-Í"-dijo de la misma forma-"pero tu tamaño no es para llevar cargas pesadas"-y la gran boca de Inuyasha se dejó escuchar, el hanyou sabiendo que su comentario no había sido agradable para Aome, movió sus orejas con temor (amo a sus orejas tanto como a los que comienzan con M y S), ya que puede sentir a la perfección un aura que le da bastante miedo.

-"I-nu-ya-sha"-dice un tanto cantado y sonriente, la miko, Inuyasha voltea a verla con el rostro pálido-"¡OSUWARI!"-vaya, que lindo hoyo se acaba de hacer en el suelo, y todo gracias a el hanyou bocón-"Shippou, cuida que no se caiga".

-"Sip Aome"-y así, el caballito Shippou se perdió en el camino que iba a la aldea.

-"Convenenciero, te hace caso a ti y a mí me ignora"-dijo desde el suelo el ambarino, la miko negó con la cabeza, no había otra opción, tendría que ir con Inuyasha.

-"Inuyasha, levántate y vámonos, seguramente los chicos ya terminaron con el monstruo".

-"Grrr, está bien, pero primero… ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA!".

* * *

Como bien había dicho Aome, para cuando ellos llegaron, los chicos ya habían terminado con la amenaza y lo que más le gustaba, era que su hijo estaba visiblemente emocionado.

-"Mami, estuvo inqueibe, tía Sango lanzó su cosa esa gandota y paltio al diabo molado gandote"-indudablemente su hijo era fuerte y valiente, otro niño ya se hubiera espantado al ver un monstruo de mas de 10 metros.

Pero como siempre, alguien muy conocido tenia que romperle la ilusión al niño-"Esa cosa grandota como tu le dices se llama Hiraikotsu".

El niño lo miró sin entender y trato de repetir el nombre-"Hira…kot…su".

-"Bueno, no estas tan perdido, solo te falta decirlo rápido y ponerle la i".

Todos habían visto entretenidos la escena, pero al estar cansados, decidieron interrumpir al ver que Inuyasha le iba a decir otra cosa al pequeño-"Inuyasha, Aome, por haber matado al monstruo nos ofrecieron hospedaje"-comentó la taijiya (socia).

-"¡Genial!"-exclamó la chica-"está anocheciendo, será mejor continuar la búsqueda mañana"-dijo mientras Miroku le entregaba el fragmento.

-"Feh, creo que lo que yo les diga no les importará, así que hagan lo que quieran".

-"Tío Inu, ¿ne llevas a dal una guelta después de comel?"-preguntó esperanzado el niño, mientras caminaban al palacio donde se quedarían, sin embargo, Aome se quedó helada ante la petición de su hijo.

Inuyasha vio la expresión de "no le hagas caso" de Aome, y decidió contradecirla-"Claro, después de todo no tengo opción, no quiero que tu mamá diga esa palabra que tanto detesto".

-"No te preocupes, no tengo por qué decirla, entiendo que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que aguantar a mi hijo".

-"¿tú no ne aguantas?"-preguntó el pequeño enojado.

-"Mi amor, yo si te aguantó, te amo, pero Inuyasha es diferente".

-"No te preocupes, no tengo nada que hacer, como tú dijiste, no podremos seguir la búsqueda por hoy y lo mejor es relajarnos, y que mejor que dando una vuelta por el pueblo, así que, después de comer, con gusto llevaré a tu cachorro conmigo"-Inuyasha pasó al lado de Aome con una sonrisa triunfal.

* * *

Tal como lo había prometido, Inuyasha había llevado a Houjou a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, y ahora que lo habían recorrido todo solo daban vueltas al azar mientras el niño comía unas papas que su mamá le había dado antes de salir. Cada que veía algo interesante para él, se lo enseñaba a Inuyasha, recibiendo siempre por respuesta un "¡Feh!", y con eso el pequeñito había llegado ala conclusión de que su tío Inuyasha era un solterón amargado.

Mientas, Inuyasha iba sumido en sus pensamientos, se sentía extraño caminando al lado del hijo de la mujer que amaba, y que, hasta donde sabia, no era suyo, cosa de la que ya no estaba tan seguro, pues cada que veía al pequeño a los ojos, sentía una sensación extraña, como si lo conociera desde bebé.

* * *

De tanto caminar el niño se agotó y se durmió en brazos de Inuyasha, el cual decidió que era hora de regresar al lugar donde se hospedarían, pero en el trayecto, al estar bastante lejos, se hizo de noche, y para desgracia o suerte de ambos, había luna nueva.

Al llegar a la cabaña Inuyasha ya estaba convertido en humano, pero gracias a la gorrita que el niño portaba, no se había dado cuenta que Houjou también.

-"¿En donde están las chicas, Miroku?"

-"Fueron a darse un baño, pero Aome dejó preparada la bolsa de dormir, pues supuso que el pequeño se cansaría y lo traerías dormido".

-"Vaya, que mujer, entonces lo acomodaré ahí"-Inuyasha caminó hasta el saco procurando no ser brusco para que el pequeño no despertara, sin embargo, en un movimiento que hizo con la mano, quitó sin querer la gorra de la cabeza de Kouga dejando al descubierto su cabello, el ambarino no podía creer lo que veía-_"este niño…no puede ser…eso quiere decir que…"_-unos pasos dirigiéndose a donde ellos estaban lo volvió al mundo real, al saber quienes eran, puso la gorra de Houjou nuevamente en su lugar.

-"Vaya, ya regresaron"-dijo la miko procurando ver solo a su hijo, sabia que si volteaba a verlo a él, recordaría lo que pasó hace años, pues ya se había dado cuenta de que no había luna.

-"Me hizo recorrer toda la aldea"-comentó un tanto serio.

-"Ya veo, gracias por haberlo cuidado Inuyasha".

-"No hay de que"-observó un momento más al niño y se levantó-"será mejor que descanses, mañana saldremos temprano".

-"Si, buenas noche Inuyasha".

-"Buenas noches Aome"-en ese momento la azabache levantó la mirada encontrando la de Inuyasha la cual se veía diferente, sentía como si con su mirada le dijera que se sentía triste y molesto, e inmediatamente desvió la mirada, el hanyou camino y se detuvo junto a ella-"iré a vigilar afuera"-dijo y se marchó.

* * *

En toda la noche no pudo dormir, tenia muchos sentimientos juntos. Sentía alegría por saber que tenía un hijo con la mujer que amaba, porque si de algo estaba seguro, es de que ese niño era suyo; pero, también sentía tristeza por el hecho de saber que Aome no le había dicho nada; también, se sentía furioso de saber que era otro el que había estado cuidando de ellos durante 4 años, siendo que ese lugar le correspondía a él; y por ultimo, se sentía idiota por haberla dejado ir. Pero…si de algo estaba seguro, es que las cosas cambiarían y que ahora más que nunca no permitiría que Aome se volviera a separar de él, y trataría de recuperar el tiempo perdido con su niño.

Por ahora no diría nada, pensaba esperar un poco más para ver si ella le decía la verdad.

-"Guenos días tío Inu"-la voz de su pequeño hijo lo regresó a la realidad. Bajó del árbol en donde estaba y le acarició la cabeza, el día de hoy llevaba una gorra azul con un gatito en la parte de enfrente

-"Buenos días cachorro, ¿ya despertaron los demás?"

-"Nop, ni mamá solamente, pelo nis otos tíos todavía no".

- "¿Quieres que demos una vuelta antes de irnos?"-propuso para pasar, aunque fuera, un momento a solas con su hijo, pero…

-"Houjou, no molestes a Inuyasha, te dije que no salieras, hoy el clima no es muy bueno y tú aún no estas bien"-dijo reprendiéndolo y antes esto, el pequeño agachó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos-"no quiero tener que pedirle a tu papá que se quede contigo en lo que yo estoy en este tiempo, y si lo hago ya no regresarás"-ese ultimo comentario ya no le gustó para nada a el hanyou.

-"Ese bobo no tiene porque quedarse con el niño, los hijos deben de estar con sus madres, además, no creo que tu príncipe azul lo quiera cuidar solo"-comentó enojado.

-"Eso no te importa Inuyasha"-contestó molesta poniendo las manos en su cintura, y después agregó-"para tu información, Houjou es muy responsable y se ha quedado con el niño largos lapsos de tiempo, una vez cuido de el todo un mes porque me tuve que ir por motivos de trabajo".

Inuyasha decidió no decir nada más, pero no permitiría que su hijo se quedara con ese "bobo"-"Niño, mejor hazle caso a tu madre y cúbrete con algo"-el nene asintió y se marchó, siendo seguido por Aome que antes, le mandó una mirada fulminante al ambarino. No lo quería cerca de SU hijo.

* * *

Al medio día partieron de la aldea en busca de más kakeras. Y mientras lo hacían, Inuyasha terminó de poner al tanto a Aome de algunas cosas, como que la perla había regresado a la vida a Hakudoshi, Kagura, Kanna y Byakuya de las ilusiones (no se por qué lo pongo entero, ni por qué ellos también decían su nombre completo, digo…ya todos sabíamos que creaba ilusiones… ¿o no?).

Kanna no daba problemas, así que le habían dado un tiempo más de vida e iba sola de un lugar a otro sin matar gente, Hakudoshi había sido eliminado de inmediato, Byakuya, ahora que no tenia que seguir las ordenes de Naraku andaba haciendo destrozos, pero no lo habían podido eliminar gracias a que con sus ilusiones los había distraído bastante-por lo que escuchaba, la perla ya tenia rato dando lata, pero como el pozo había estado sellado no la habían ido a ver- y por ultimo, Kagura, la cual había ido en busca de Sesshoumaru con la esperanza de que este la recibiera (y desgraciadamente así fue).

-"Entonces a Kagura no podremos hacerle nada"-la miko pensaba que ese iba a ser un gran problema.

-"No por el momento, pero debemos recolectar todos los fragmentos de la perla para poder derrotarla de una vez por todas, y como ella tiene uno, tarde o temprano tendrá que dárnoslo, su tiempo aquí termino hace tiempo, ya no pertenece a este mundo"-(y como lo mismo dijiste de Kikyo).

-"Va a ser difícil".

-"Si, ya lo creo, Sesshoumaru la defenderá, pero…si es necesario, tendré que aniquilarlo a él también"-al terminar de decir eso el niño comenzó a llorar demasiado fuerte-"¿eh?, ¿pasa algo malo renacuajo?"-Aome solo se golpeó con la mano en la frente. Mientras, Inuyasha se acercaba al niño, el cual no le respondía, pero cuando estuvo cerca de él, Houjou comenzó a golpear una de sus piernas con sus manitas-"Auch, ¿dije algo malo?"-Aome tampoco le contestó y cargó al niño-"no estoy pintado, RESPONDEME"

-"Inuyasha…OSUWARI"-y con eso, el hanyou se calmó (y quien no, si me enterraran en el suelo dejaría de molestar)-"y no vuelvas a decir eso delante de mi hijo".

-"¿Y ahora por qué?-preguntó aun con la cara en el suelo y nuevamente nadie le contestó, iba a gritar, pero levantó la vista y vio que ya nadie estaba ahí-"¡ESPERENME!"

* * *

Al poco rato Inuyasha pudo alcanzarlos y comenzó a discutir con Aome, sin embargo, en medio de tan "entretenida" plática, se pudo apreciar un remolino dirigiéndose a ellos a una velocidad extraordinaria, así que Inuyasha cargó a Houjou, para después hablar-"Ese desagradable olor no es de nadie más que del sarnoso de Kouga"-el niño, al escuchar de quien se trataba, le pidió al hanyou que lo bajara, pero este no le hizo caso-"no, tú no debes juntarte con sarnositos".

- "Mira quien lo dice, bestia"-respondió con otro insulto el joven lobo, pues había escuchado a su eterno rival.

Ambos se veían desafiantes, por lo que Aome optó por ponerse entre ellos-"Dime Kouga, ¿recuperaste tus kakeras?"

-"Que observadora eres mi querida Aome, sí, derroté a unos monstruos que las llevaban y me las quedé".

Inuyasha iba a exigir que se los entregara, pero su hijo habló antes que él, diciendo algo que lo sorprendió-"Tío Kouga".

El aludido no tomó en cuenta la cara interrogante de Inuyasha, y se acercó al niño-"Hola cachorro, como haz estado, por lo que veo ya estas más grande"-el pequeñito asintió y estiró los brazos para que Kouga lo cargara, pero Inuyasha reaccionó a tiempo y lo alejó para que no lo agarrara.

-"Bestia, dame al cachorro ¡ahora!"

-"Y si no quiero, qué, no creo que quieras pelear teniendo al niño cerca"-dijo victorioso el ambarino.

-"Yo quelo il con ni tío"-como el niño iba a llorar, Inuyasha no tuvo más remedio que entregárselo a Kouga.

Este sonrió y comenzó a aventar al niño al aire, ambos estaban contentos, y en ese momento, Inuyasha puso a trabajar a su cerebro y se dio cuenta de algo ¡el pequeño le había dicho tío a Kouga! (que observador salió este hombre).

La siguiente vez que Kouga aventó al niño, Inuyasha fue el que lo cachó para poder quitarse la duda-"Oye renacuajo, ¿de donde conoces al apestoso este?"

-"El es ni tío, lo conozco desde que ela un bebé".

-"¿Desde que eras bebé?, ¿eso es cierto Aome?".

La miko como siempre le quitó el niño a Inuyasha y comenzó a caminar-"Vámonos o se nos hará más tarde de lo que ya".

-"No hasta que me contestes"-el hanyou se puso enfrente de ella.

-"Escúchame bien Inuyasha, si quieres que te ayudo a recuperar las kakeras no hagas preguntas, lo que haya hecho en estos 4 años no-te-importa"-dijo retándolo con la mirada.

Kouga, que los conocía muy bien, sabía perfectamente que después de esto, o venia una pelea verbal, o bien, venia un osuwari por parte de Aome, así que tomó la decisión de marcharse-"Pues, nos veremos luego chicos"-y sin más, se marchó, y eso que Ginta y Hakkaku recién habían llegado.

-"¡ESPERANOS, KOOOOOOUGAAAAAAAAAA!"-y partieron nuevamente, para seguir a su jefe-"adiós señora Aome".

-"¡SALUDENME A AYAME!"

-"¡CLARO, SEÑORA!"

Y así, siguieron su camino. Pero ahora, con lo dicho por el pequeño, Inuyasha estaba seguro de que las veces en que pensó que sentía el olor de Aome, habían sido ciertas.

* * *

**Si, lo sé, en esta ocasión si me tardé más que las otras veces, o por lo menos eso es lo que yo siento. Pero no es porque yo haya querido. Más bien la culpa casi a un 100% la tiene mi compu, porque la muy mala se descompuso un día, al otro la mandaron a componer, seguí escribiendo en mi libreta para adelantar los últimos capítulos, después fui por ella y ya servía, pero…a los 4 días volvió a fallar de lo mismo y tardaron semana ½ para regresármela, fue un horror para mí, solo podía conectarme mediante el iPod, y cuando por fin me la dieron escribí nuevamente aquí para poder subir este capitulo.**

**Y, taran, por fin lo termine, ojala y les haya gustado.**

**Pensaba hacer el fic largo, pero debido a que mi mente viaja y viaja, tengo planeados otros fics, por lo que este, durará más o menos 12 capítulos. Creo que son suficientes. Ya escribí hasta el 8 en la libreta.**

**Buenos, les agradezco sus comentarios y opiniones.**

**Nos veremos más pronto que esta vez(o por lo menos eso espero, es que mi compu ya está viejita, ya no da para mucho), lo ultimo que les pido es que dejen sus review por favor.**

**Matta ne.**


	5. El regreso de quien nos separó

**CAPITULO 5.**

**EL REGRESO DE QUIEN NOS SEPARÓ.**

**KONNICHI WA.**

**LA VERDAD EL CAPITULO SE IBA A LLAMAR "MALA HIEBA NUNCA MUERE", PERO, NO, MEJOR NO.**

**COMO SIEMPRE RECORDAR QUE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI ES LA GRAN SENSEI QUE HA CREADO ESTA HISTORIA, Y A LA QUE LE AGRADESCO EL FINAL DE KANKETSU-HEN, AUNQUE NO ME GUSTÓ QUE MI SESSHO SE HAYA QUEDADO SOLO (Bueno, tiene a Jaken, y su castillo, y sus sirvientes y…pero el chiste es que dejó a Rin y eso no me gustó)Y…**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡QUIERO EL MANGA ESPECIAL!!!!!!!!**

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, PROCEDAN A LEER.**

-"Los personajes hablan".

_**-"Algo del pasado que se esté pensando en ese momento".**_

_-"Pensamiento de los personajes"_

(Doy mi opinión o aclaro algo)

"GRITO"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-"Bienvenidos a la aldea de las doncellas"-saludo un campesino al grupo de Inuyasha, el cual, después de 2 semanas, y por lo menos 5 fragmentos más (no creo que quieran la pelea de todos los fragmentos), ahora buscaban un lugar en el cual pasar la noche, aunque aún era temprano, estaban bastante cansados y el clima no era muy favorable.

-"¿La aldea de las doncellas?"-preguntó Aome sorprendida.

-"Sí, lo que sucede es que aquí, la mayoría de los pobladores son mujeres".

Por alguna "extraña" razón, Miroku se puso bastante nervioso, y con lo astuta que era, Sango lo notó y se le quedó viendo feo.

-"Chi…chicos…será mejor seguir nuestro camino…aun…nos faltan muchos fragmentos…además, el climas es favorable y no estaría mal acampar en el bosque"-Miroku puso una de sus manos en la nuca y empezó a sudar frio (la verdad no he entendido que significa sudar frio, pero…quise ponerlo, jijiji).

-"Pero, Miroku, tú fuiste el de la idea, además, no se si estas siego y no sientes o qué, pero el clima esta espantoso, hace frio y esta por llover"-reclamó Inuyasha porque no entendía nada.

-"Aparte, no podemos seguir porque el niño no anda bien, necesita descansar un poco, aún no anda bien de la garganta y tiene un poco de fiebre".

Inuyasha se acercó a Aome que tenia cargando al niño, y le sintió la frente al pequeño-"Si, tienes razón, está caliente, debemos descansar por hoy".

Miroku palideció, y siguió insistiendo-"Pe…pero, hay más aldeas"-sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde, la gran tormenta, comenzaba a desatarse (y no precisamente era una tormenta de agua, ni de arena).

-"¡HOUSHI-SAMA!"-gritó a lo lejos una chica que iba corriendo en dirección a ellos.

-"¿Quién es ella Miroku?"-Sango ahora entendía todo, en esa aldea todos conocían a su marido y eso no le agradó nada (Cielos, no se de que se sorprende, no se en que aldea no lo conocen).

-"Houshi-sama, es un gusto tenerlo nuevamente por aquí"-dijo la chica lanzándose a los brazos de Miroku. Todos, incluido él, se quedaron de piedra por la repentina muestra de cariño, que la chica tuvo con el esposo de Sango (ya entienden lo de la tormenta ¿no?), definitivamente las cosas se estaban poniendo buenas.

-"Houshi-sa-ma"-la vos de Sango sonaba tan tenebrosa, y su cabeza se veía parecida a la de Soun de Ranma ½ cuando se enojaba con su yerno-"nos podría decir ¡¿QUIEN ES ESA MUJER?!"-Miroku tembló al escuchar que le decía houshi-sama y no mi amor (sin vergüenza).

La joven (perdida), que la había oído, soltó al houshi-"¿Eh?, ¿yo?, soy Sakura, la futura mujer del houshi-sama, el prometió que tendría un hijo conmigo"-eso fue suficiente para que la furia de Sango se desatara por completo, y sin pensar en que podría quedarse viuda, le dio un buen golpe con su Hiraikotsu a Miroku. De inmediato el chico quedó noqueado, hasta se podían ver lindos pajaritos dando vueltas por su cabeza, y por lo mismo, tuvo que ser arrastrado de la colita (del cabello) por la taijiya, la cual, ni siquiera esperó a los demás (y eso que ni siquiera saben donde se van a quedar).

-"Será mejor seguirlos, Miroku puede salir muerto de esta"-Shippou sabia que Sango tenia razón en golpearlo por mujeriego, pero, los hijos de ese par, no podían quedarse sin padre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

½ hora después, los chicos por fin habían conseguido posada, nada menos que en el palacio del terrateniente, el cual resultó ser el padre de la "prometida" de Miroku (aclaró que el solo puede tener dos mujeres, una es Sango, y la otra soy yo =)-).

Miroku aún no despertaba, y Shippou lo único por lo que rogaba, era que su amigo no quedara lelo por el "súper golpazo", como había dicho el pequeño Houjou (no se preocupen chicos, jamás le haría algo así a mi houshi hentai, por mas mujeriego que haya sido). Y, por otro lado, el pequeñito se había puesto más mal de lo que ya estaba, pero con las atenciones de sus padres, la fiebre estaba comenzando a bajar. Aunque, Aome no estaba tranquila, pues Inuyasha no se había despegado del niño en ningún momento, y le preocupaba que sospechara algo.

-"Inuyasha, ¿Por qué no vas a vigilar afuera?"

-"¿Por qué?, tanto te molesta que este cerca de ti y del niño"-dijo de forma provocativa acercándose a la miko.

-"No me importa donde estés, mientras mantengas tu distancia, no-te-me-a-cer-ques"-la azabache lo empujó, haciendo que el hanyou perdiera el piso por un momento.

-"Mami"-el pequeño despertó y agarró el brazo de Aome, está lo cargó y le dio un beso en la frente, mientras que el niño comenzaba a llorar (este niño es muy sensible)-"quielo a ni papá".

Al escuchar eso, Inuyasha estuvo a punto de decirle al niño que el era su padre, sin embargo, Sango llegó, impidiéndoselo

-"No puedo creer que ese baka no le haya dicho que yo soy su mujer"-dijo la taijiya hirviendo de celos (te acompaño en tu dolor).

-"Sango, tranquilízate, quizá estaba esperando a que la chica se le pasara la alegría, o puede que también haya quedado impresionado porque ya no se acordaba de la chica"-Aome trató de defender a su amigo, y de calmar a su amiga, con muy poco éxito.

-"Claro que no es así, lo conozco bien y vi que cuando dijeron el nombre de la aldea se puso nervioso, además, trató de alejarnos de aquí, si e verdad me quisiera hubiera aclarado todo desde el inicio".

-"Sango, ya sabes como es ese hentai, esto seguramente lo hizo antes de conocerte, o, por lo menos, antes de casarse contigo, pero después de la boda ya se portó bien ¿o no?"-Inuyasha puso a pensar a la chica, la cual después de un rato le dio la razón y se calmó.

Cuando Aome se dio cuenta, el niño se había quedado nuevamente dormido, por lo que lo acurrucó bien con unas mantas en el saco y le acomodó el gorrito. Necesitaba salir, así que le pidió a Sango que checara al pequeño. Inuyasha en esta ocasión no la siguió, quería estar un poco más con su hijo, no importaba que estuviera dormido, ya después iría por ella.

Siguió observando al pequeño desde su lugar, si se le quedaba viendo bien, tenia un gran parecido a él, el pelo era casi igual, solo que el del pequeñito un poco más gris. El que tuviera los ojos azules y no dorados, seguramente era porque había estado con Aome en su forma humana, pero…si de algo estaba seguro, era de que ese niño si era suyo_-"Si tu madre no nos dice la verdad en 2 días, yo mismo te diré que soy tu padre"._

Sango se encontraba sentada, en la esquina que estaba cercana al niño, y claro, no le quitaba la vista de encima a Inuyasha, no le gustaba para nada que estuviera la mayor parte del tiempo con Aome y su hijo, así que se dio valor y decidió hablar-"Aléjate de ella"-(esta mujer si que es directa) el hanyou la miró y frunció el ceño-"no quiero que vuelva a sufrir por tu culpa, ya tiene una familia hecha, resígnate Inuyasha, ella ya tiene a un hombre que la proteja, y además, que la ama".

-"Me importa muy poco que ese tipo la quiera, se que nunca la amará como yo, no pienso alejarme de ella, y menos ahora"-respondió rápido y sin titubear-"no voy a dejar que regrese a su época, lo decidí en el momento que cruzó el pozo junto con mi hijo".

-"¿Tu hijo?"-preguntó sorprendida, pero inmediatamente cambió y puso una sonrisa arrogante-"claro"-dijo con sarcasmo-"con que esas tenemos, por supuesto, como no pudiste estar con ella, ahora crees que su hijo es tuyo, por kami, ¡no seas tonto Inuyasha!, ¡déjalos en paz!"

-"Ya dije que no, y nada hará que cambie de opinión, ¡digan lo que digan, Aome volverá a ser mía!"-dijo decidido, pero por el tono que usó, el pequeño despertó a punto de llorar porque no vio a su mamá cerca. El hibrido se dio cuenta y lo cargó-"tú mamá llega en un rato, no te preocupes".

El pequeño quitó con su manita una lágrima que había caído de su ojito-"Ni mamá es fuelte, ¿veldad?_"_

-"¡Claro!, eso nunca lo dudes…aunque…lo más fuerte que tiene, es el carácter"-ese comentario hizo reír a su pequeño hijo, Inuyasha adoraba verlo así, pero ahora se preguntaba como habría sido su sonrisa cuando era un bebé. Se maldecía por no haber estado en momentos tan importantes como sus primeras palabras, o sus primeros pasos, y sobre todo en su nacimiento.

Fue despertado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que Sango le quitaba al niño, frunció el ceño, pero la taijiya no le prestó atención, lo que hizo fue ponerle una mano en la frente a Houjou para ver si seguía mal-"Bueno, ya no tienes fiebre, así que te daré un baño".

Sin embargo, el niño se enojó y comenzó a protestar-"No quielo tomar un baño, no me gusta bañarme".

Sango suspiró, sabia que el bañar a un niño, era como derrotar a un monstruo solo con un golpe, osea, casi una misión imposible-"Kouga, a ningún niño le gusta bañarse, con mis hijas me cuesta, pero si quieres lucir guapo, debes asearte".

-"No es cielto, aunque no ne bañe ni mamá siemple me dice que soy igual de guapo y fuelte que ni papá"-al escuchar eso, a Inuyasha el ego se le hizo más grande.

-"Tú mamá me dejó a tu cuidado, y si no me haces caso le diré a tu mamá que te castigue dejándote una semana con tu papá, en su época".

-"QUE NO QUIELO"-gritó cruzándose de brazos y haciendo pucheros.

-"Mocoso, ¡báñate!"-dijo autoritario el hanyou, mientras le mandaba una mirada fulminante a Taijiya, la cual ella regresó, eso al niño le dio risa, y al final decidió hacer caso.

Sango lo llevó al cuarto de baño, y, como era de esperarse, al comenzar a quitarle la ropa, descubrió sus orejitas, al verlas se asombró, pero decidió que no diría nada, después de todo, si Aome no había llegado diciendo "qué creen, mi hijo es de Inuyasha", era por algo, pero claro que tendría una larga charla con su amiga después.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando la guerra del baño terminó, Sango vistió al niño volviendo a cubrir sus orejitas, y, al llegar a la habitación en donde estaba con Inuyasha, vio que su monje hentai ya estaba ahí.

-"Baya, pensé que no despertarías hasta mañana, y dime ¿Dónde dejaste a tu "prometida"?"-comentó con ironía la taijiya, poniendo al niño en el suelo.

-"Sanguito, ya arreglé las cosas, ya entendió que soy un hombre casado y con hijos"-dijo con su típica serenidad el houshi, pero…

-"Houshi-sama, ya es hora de su cena"-llegó diciendo con emoción Sakura, la cual llevaba consigo una charola con mucha comida. Inuyasha, Houjou y Sango se le quedaron viendo feo a los "tortolos"-"no se preocupen chicos, a ustedes se les dará la cena en un rato…ah, y por cierto, la señora Aome pidió que el niño fuera a la entrada, y que por favor, señora Sango, le ponga una chamarra.

-"Claro, como ordenes"-dijo entre dientes la taijiya, la cual tenia un aura roja a su alrededor. En ese momentos todos le tenían miedo, por lo cual Inuyasha decidió que mejor el ponía él la chamarra al niño y lo llevaba con Aome.

La miko al ver que Inuyasha llevaba al niño se molestó, pues no le hacia mucha gracia el verlos juntos, pues así se veía mucho más el parecido de ambos-"Me parece que pedí que mi hijo viniera, no que tú lo trajeras".

-"Pues se me dio la gana traerlo, y no te enojes, te ves fea cuando te enojas"-(este chico tiene muy poco tacto con las mujeres).

-"¡Ja!, como si me importara tu opinión"-le quitó al niño y se dio ½ vuelta.

-"¿A donde piensas ir a esta hora?"-preguntó en parte preocupado y en parte enojado, pues ya era tarde-"no es buena idea que vayan por ahí ustedes solos, algún youkai los puede atacar".

-"No te preocupes, si algo llega a pasar, usaré una de mis flechas purificadoras y listo, recuerda que mi poder aumentó hace tiempo, ya no soy como antes".

-"¿Y si Byakuya te ataca?, no me puedo arriesgar a perderte de nuevo, así que no irás"-dijo de lo más tranquilo sujetando a la miko de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él.

-"Inuyasha, suéltame"-pidió desafiante aunque no estaba del todo segura de querer que él hiciera eso.

-"Lo haré si prometes no irte de aquí, entiende que es peligroso"-contestó muy cerca de su rostro, Aome sabia que la intención de Inuyasha era besarla, pero no permitiría que eso pasara, por eso, ladeó el rostro.

-"Lo siento, pero me están esperando, déjame ir".

-"¿Qué te están esperando?"-preguntó extrañado, y se puso celoso al pensar que ese alguien era un lobo muy conocido para él-"¿dime quien es?, ¿quién te espera? "

Antes de que Aome pudiera contestar, Sesshoumaru apareció ante ellos.

Al verlo, el pequeño se emocionó y comenzó a brincar y gritar-"¡Es ni tío, es ni tío!"

Genial, ahora Inuyasha estaba confundido, ¿es que acaso todos sabían que era padre, menos él?-¿Qué significa esto?, ¿por qué conoces al niño?, Sesshoumaru, ¡responde!"-dijo al final exaltado, aunque a el lord (mi lord), no le importó.

-"No te interesa"—dijo en su típico tono indiferente, ni siquiera lo miraba, mantenía su vista fija en el niño-"lo recordaba más pequeño"-dijo sobando la cabeza del niño-mediante la gorra-(ya sé, dirán "¿Sesshoumaru siendo lindo con Aome y su hijo?, ¡imposible!, y yo le diré "pues ni tanto, total, es un fic y todo puede pasar", además, Sesshoumaru es sexy cuando se es lindo y también cuando está enojado, o cuando está de "yo soy superior a ti", o cuando…bueno, es una larga lista y ya me desvié del tema, jiji).

-"Pues…la ultima vez que lo viste fue hace un año"-respondió la miko regalándole una sonrisa.

-"Ja, bien, me voy, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ver a niños de mami".

Ante el "insulto", él pequeño no se quedó callado-"Y yo tengo cosas más impoltates que hacel que estal viendo tu cara de perro".

La contestación le agradó a los hermanos Taisho, y Sesshoumaru le respondió al niño con una sonrisa (uf, me muero, auxílienme que me muero, Sexymaru sonriendo me derrite, jijiji)-"nos vemos"-dijo, y sin más, se marchó.

Inuyasha vio como su ½ hermano se alejaba y dirigió su mirada a Aome, la chica tenia que aclararle varias cosas-"Aome, exijo que me digas porque el niño y Sesshoumaru se conocen".

La miko se puso seria, sabia que el tiempo de hablar con Inuyasha llegaría, pero aún no era el momento, no estaba preparada-"Algún día te lo diré, pero por el momento no puedo, lo siento"-dijo mientras cargaba al niño en brazos entraba al palacio dejando solo a Inuyasha.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya habían pasado 2 días de la visita de Sesshoumaru, y este en especial, era un día soleado. Los pájaros cantaban, el sonido del río que estaba cerca era bastante relajante, y Houjou estaba atorado en la rama más alta de un árbol ¿?

-"¡HOUJOU, NO TE MUEVAS!"-gritaba Inuyasha que intentaba bajarlo. Lo habían dejado al cuidado del pequeño mientras iban por algunas provisiones, antes de que volvieran a partir, y aunque Aome al inicio no quería, Sango la convenció de que Inuyasha cuidaría bien su hijo. Pero ahora, en un momento de distracción, el niño se alejó y lo encontró atorado en la última rama de ese gran árbol.

-"¡Quielo a ni mamá, Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"-el niño estaba desesperado, y por lo mismo no le hacia caso a su padre el cual le decía que no se moviera.

-"Cachorro, no te preocupes, tu madre no está, pero yo aquí estoy para protegerte"-decía el hanyou mientras brincaba de rama en rama para llegar a su hijo. El pequeñito al escuchar eso asintió y se quedó quietecito, pero… (no va a ser tan fácil) la rama de tanto movimiento ya estaba muy floja, por lo que irremediablemente se rompió haciendo que el niño comenzara a caer. Inuyasha intentó atraparlo, sin embargo, su haori quedó atorado, y cuando por fin logro soltarse, ya era demasiado tarde para ir por él, el pobre chico palideció pensando lo peor, sabia que no moriría pues llevaba sangre hanyou, pero se lastimaría demasiado, pero…(como se ve que me encanta esta palabra, jeje).

-"¿Estas bien, pequeño?"-preguntó Kikyo dándole una pequeña sonrisa (¿Kikyo?, como m se me ocurrió meter a esta vieja-mujer-,aaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy, me odio, la odio, muchas la odiamos, grrrrrrr…perdón, pero es que ésta con nada se muere, pero no se preocupen, no causará problemas, de eso me encargo yo).

El niño estaba llorando, pero asintió, Kikyo al verlo, de inmediato sabia de quien era, ya que en la caída, la gorra se había salido de su lugar-"Así que eres hijo de Inuyasha"-el niño alzó una ceja a modo de no entender.

Inuyasha de inmediato bajó del árbol y se puso frente a la miko muerta-"¿Qué haces aquí, Kikyo?, se supone que estabas muerta".

-"Así es, yo había vuelto a morir Inuyasha, sin embargo, la perla fue lo suficientemente estúpida como para revivirme, estoy aquí gracias a un fragmento.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, se acercó a ella y tomo al niño en brazos, el cual recién sentía que el sol le daba de lleno en la cabeza, por lo cual se comenzó tocar, y en lugar de la gorra, sintió su pelo y sus orejitas, se espantó, y escondió su cabecita en el cuello de su padre. El hanyou, al ver eso, hizo que el niño se levantara-"Escucha bien chaparro, no tienes por qué avergonzarte de tus orejas, no tiene nada de malo, debes sentirte orgulloso de portarlas, y si alguien se burla de ti, solo dímelo y lo aniquilaré"-el pequeño asintió con una sonrisa y lo abrazó.

Houjou miró hacia el frente y vio que su mamá ya estaba ahí-"¡MAMI!"-el hanyou volteó y al ver a Aome bajó al niño para que este fuera por ella, sin embargo, la miko no estaba para nada contenta, miraba furiosa a su hijo, el pequeño se extraño porque nunca la había visto de esa forma-"¿mami?"

La azabache se acercó a el y lo tomó de los hombros comenzando a agitarlo algo fuerte-"¡¿Por qué no tienes la gorra?, es que acaso no te he dicho que nunca te la quites!"

El niño comenzó a llorar, estaba bastante asustado, su mami nunca lo había tratado así, y al ver Inuyasha como se encontraba su hijo, tuvo que ir a su defensa, ya era hora de enfrentar a Aome-"Ya, tranquilízate, él no tuvo la culpa"-cargo al pequeño que aún lloraba y miró fijamente a la miko-"además, ¡¿cuándo rayos pensabas decirme que es mi hijo?! , o ¿es qué acaso no pensabas hacerlo?"

-"Pues, no, no pensaba hacerlo, así como tú, pues por lo que veo no pensabas decirme que esa mujer sigue con vida"-dijo enojada señalando a Kikyo-"dime, ¿es que acaso me trajiste aquí solo para volver a humillarme?, ¡ese era tu plan!, dijiste que ella había muerto, y yo la veo frente a mí".

-"Eso yo te lo puedo explicar"-habló con calma Kikyo intentando aclarar las cosas, sin embargo Aome no la quería oír.

-"Lo siento, pero ya no puedo creerles"-arrebató al niño de los brazos de su padre mientras le hablaba a Kirara quien se transformó de inmediato-"creo que ya tienes a alguien más que te ayude en la búsqueda de los fragmentos"-dijo mientras se subía en el lomo de la youkai -"esta vez yo no hice nada, no es mi obligación ayudarte a encontrarlos".

Inuyasha la dejó partir, sin embargo las cosas no serian iguales, no podía cometer dos veces el mismo error, sin embargo, Sango se puso en su camino.

-"¡Te lo advertí Inuyasha!, te dije que no permitiría que volvieras a engañarla"-la taijiya lanzó su Hiraikotsu hacia Inuyasha.

El hanyou lo esquivó con facilidad-"¡Sango, no tengo tiempo para esto!"-dijo mientras comenzaba a correr, sabia a donde se dirigía Aome, tenia que llegar antes de que entrara por el pozo y lo volviera a sellar. Las palabras de la anciana Kaede las tenia bien grabadas, y no permitiría que la miko volviera a cerrar el pozo.

_**-"Inuyasha, el hechizo para restaurar el pozo solo puede hacerse una vez por año, así que no la hagas enojar o tendrás que esperar nuevamente para poder verla de nuevo".**_

Estaba más que claro que no pensaba esperar todo un año para volver a ver a su familia, porque eso eran Aome y su hijo, aunque ella no lo quisiera, y, por esa razón, debía apurarse.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inuyasha logró adelantarse, pues, Aome recién había llegado al pozo devora hueso, y su hijo iba atrás de ella con la mirada agachada, al hanyou no le gustaba ver a el niño triste.

Se acercó poco a poco, tratando de que no lo notaran, aunque, se le olvidó que había un pequeño hanyou y una youkai con olfato desarrollado que lo detectaron al instante, sin embargo, ambos se quedaron parados y no dijeron nada.

-"No te puedes ir"-dijo sujetándola de las muñecas.

-"No me lo puedes impedir"-replicó tratando de soltarse del agarre, pero, Inuyasha era más fuerte que ella-"suéltame, me estas lastimando".

-"Y tú me estas matando"-respondió acercándola más a él-"me odié cuando dejé que te fueras, y cuando pude volver a verte, y supe que estabas con otro y que tenias un hijo, me dolió en el alma".

-"¿Por qué te dolió?, ¿acaso pensaste que iba a esperarte después de tanto tiempo con los brazos abiertos diciendo que te perdonaba por haber ido en busca de ella?, ¿acaso tu orgullo quedó herido al ver que a quien habías poseído estaba con otro?"-preguntó la miko con rencor, por lo que Inuyasha no pudo decir nada.

Sin embargo sonrió, porque aun así ella le pertenecía-"Nada de lo que dices es verdad, quizá me dolió que hayas estado con otro, pero estoy feliz porque se que ese pequeño no es del idiota aquel, que es mío, que nació de nuestra unión, del amor que no tenemos, y no puedes decir que no es así porque está más que claro que este niño no es un humano, es un hanyou, y al menos que te hayas metido con mi hermano, este pequeño es mi hijo".

-"Yo no soy como tú, en todo caso, si mi hijo fuera de Sesshoumaru, jamás me hubiera ido y ahora seriamos una linda familia"-ese comentario molestó a Inuyasha que la soltó de inmediato-"pero…esta bien, lo acepto, y no te alejaré de él, no puedo negártelo, pero…eso no quiere decir que yo vaya a ser tu mujer. Así, que por favor, déjame, necesito descansar, se supone que regresaría hasta el fin de semana, pero…creo que es mejor que lo haga ahora-la chica estaba cansada, y no por el viaje, más bien, por todas las cosas que habían pasado en tan poco tiempo, y es que la verdad, jamás pensó que Inuyasha se enteraría tan pronto de que Houjou era su hijo.

-"Si tú vas, yo también".

La chica lo miró fastidiada-"No Inuyasha, entiende".

-"Prometo no molestar al bobo ese".

-"Ni papá no es un bobo"-protestó el pequeño dándole una patada en la pierna.

-"¡Auch!, eso dolió".

Aome suspiró, sin duda esto seria difícil-"Creo que no te haré cambiar de opinión, pero a la primera pelea te vas"-advirtió resignada.

-"Claro"-Inuyasha ahora tenia la misión de ganarse al 100 a su hijo y hacerlo entender que él era su padre.

Y así, con ese pensamiento, los 3 cruzaron el pozo para llegar a la época de Aome.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Gomen ne por la demora, pero es que este mes ha sido de bastante trabajo. Además, tomaron mi escuela y ando sin clases, pero eso si, de fiesta en fiesta y por eso no había podido terminar el capitulo.**

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y que no intenten hacerme algo por revivir a Kikyo, pero, lamentablemente, era necesaria.**

**Ya saben, si quieren mandarme jitomatazos, huevazos, cebollazos, o bien felicitaciones o recomendaciones, pueden mandarlas mediante su hermoso review.**

**Sin más por ahora, me despido, después les digo cuando vuelva a actualizar.**

**Matta ne.**


	6. ¿Quién es mi papá?

**CAPITULO 6**

**¿QUIÉN ES MI PAPÁ?**

**KONNICHI WA A TODOS.**

**SOLO RECORDARLES QUE LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO SON MIOS, NO ME PERTENECEN, Y NUNCA (PARA MI DESGRACIA) ME PERTENECERAN. TODA LA SERIE DE INUYASHA ES PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, MI GRAN SENSEI.**

**AUNQUE, SOLO QUISIERA PODER PEDIRLE ALGO Y ES ¡QUE NO VAYAN A DESGRACIAR A RANMA ½ CON LA PELICULA LIVE ACTION QUE SALDRA EN 2011 Y QUE DISNEY SUSPENDA LA CREACION DE LA PELICULA LIVE ACTION CON ZAC EFRON Y MILEY CYRUS, YA DESTRUYERON DRAGON BALL, YA NO DESTRUYAN A UNO DE LOS MEJORESANIMES QUE PUEDE EXISTIR!**

**PERDON, PERO LO TENIA QUE SACAR.**

**MIROKU Y SESSHOUMARU, LOS AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

**SIN MÁS QUEDECIR, PROCEDAN A LEER.**

-"Los personajes hablan".

_**-"Algo del pasado que se esté pensando en ese momento".**_

_-"Pensamiento de los personajes"_

(Doy mi opinión o aclaro algo)

"GRITO"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

3 días habían pasado y ambos combatientes no cedían, y aunque uno estaba en peores condiciones que el otro, ninguno se rendiría, el estado en el que se encontraban era lo que menos importaba en esta lucha, mientras que sus armas no fallaran, ellos no pararían de luchar, sin embargo, el gran estruendo que provocó el grito de la mujer a la que tanto temían, hizo que la pelea por fin terminara-"¡OSUWAR!",-y no era para menos. Y es que Inuyasha y Kouguita se habían quedado solos porque Aome y Houjou habían querido ir solos a hacer las compras al súper, y mientras, el hanyou y su pequeño habían aprovechado para comenzar una guerra a base de salsa de tomate y mostaza. Y aunque el pequeño casi no estaba sucio, por su tamaño, no pudo evitar que su mamá se enojara con él.

-"A bañarse"-ordenó seria la azabache. El niño entendió que eso era para él, pues Inuyasha aun estaba en el suelo, y como no quería que su mamá se enojara más, accedió sin rechistar.

-"Yo me baño con él"-dijo Inuyasha desde el suelo pues el efecto del conjuro aún no terminaba.

-"Si, claro"-dijo con enfado e ironía-"¿para que?, para que hagan una guerra de agua, ni loca, los dos se van a bañar pero por separado".

Houjou entró en ese momento e intercedió por ellos-"Aome, linda, no seas así, deja que hagan lo que quieran, después de todo, Inuyasha no está aquí todos los días".

_-"Pero pronto el que no estará todos los días serás tú"-_pensó con malicia el hanyou.

-"Esta bien, pueden bañarse juntos, pero no hagan un reguero de agua"-la miko no podía decirle que no a su esposo, y eso molestaba a Inuyasha, pues antes al que obedecía era a él, quizá no del todo, pero si le hacia caso.

-"Glacias papi"-el pequeño abrazó una de las piernas del castaño.

-"No hay de que"-Houjou le revolvió el pelo al pequeño (obviamente el niño ya no tiene que llevar la gorra, por lo menos no dentro de la casa, después de todo Inuyasha ya sabe la verdad).

-"Houjou, vas a ensuciar a tu papá".

-"No te preocupes Aome, sabes que no me molesta".

Inuyasha veía aburrido la escena, por lo cual decidió interrumpir-"¿Y que esperas para el baño cachorro?"-el hanyou, durante los 3 días que llevaba en la época actual, había tratado de alejar a su hijo del "padre impostor".

Y para acabarla-"Si vamos tío Inu"-eso fue un golpe bajo para Inuyasha, no podía aceptar que su hijo le siguiera diciendo tío.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

½ hora más tarde, los chicos por fin estaban cambiado, pero sobre todo limpios. Aome había lavado y secado rápido la ropa de Inuyasha, pues sabia que el no querría utilizar ropa de acuerdo a la época.

Houjou, Aome y el pequeño Houjou, habían planeado una salida al parque de diversiones en ese fin de semana, sin embargo, ahora tenían un pequeño problemas, y ese era el que Inuyasha no quería dejar solos a su "mujer" y a su hijo con ese "intruso", por lo que se aferró a ir con ellos, y por más que se negaran, no permitiría que se marcharan sin él.

-"Por mi no hay problema"

-"Pol mi tampoco".

-"pero por mi sí"-dijo enfadada la azabache-"se supone que iríamos en familia, y que yo sepa, tú, Inuyasha, no eres de la familia"-eso le dolió a el hanyou, pero prefirió no decir nada. Aome estaba consiente de que estaba siendo dura con él, pero el chico debía entender que no podía llegar a su vida y hacer como si no pasara nada solo para destruir a su pequeña familia.

Sin embargo el tierno Houjou no de quedó muy contentó con lo dicho por su esposa-"Ao-me"-el tono del castaño hizo sentir a la chica como si la hubiera regañado su papá.

-"Esta bien, puede ir"-dijo como niña inconforme-"pero…tiene que ponerse algo de esta época"-dijo con una sonrisa, pues a Inuyasha no le gustaba la ropa del presente.

-"Rayo, ¿pero que tiene de malo mi ropa?"

-"Que no va de acuerdo con este lugar, además, necesitas zapatos, y no los tienes, así que será mejor que regreses al Sengoku y me esperes allá"-Aome creía que había triunfado. Sin embargo, se le olvidó que su esposo en un futuro recibiría el premio novel de la paz y hasta seria beatificado por lo buena persona que era con todos.

-"Estamos del mismo tamaño"-dijo el castaño poniéndose junto a Inuyasha-"y tiene el cuerpo más o menos como el mío, yo creo que mi ropa si le queda"-con esto, ahora Inuyasha era el que sonreía.

-"Pues si es así, apúrense los dos, que no pienso esperarlos todo el día"-la chica estaba roja de enojo, pensaba que se había librado de Inuyasha y Houjou había tenido que salir con eso

-"Aomecita, no te enojes, no tardamos nada"-Houjou agarró a Inuyasha por los hombros y lo empujó hasta su habitación, mientras que Aome se sentaba en el sofá y Kouguita iba por nieve al refri.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

5 minutos, 2 segundo y 3 micras después (hay pero que exagerada soy, jejeje) los chicos bajaron. Houjou iba de ropa cómoda al igual que Inuyasha, el castaño iba con un pans color azul marino, una playera negra con el estampado de un chico en patineta adelante, y la palabra CONVERSE atrás (páguenme, jejeje, no es cierto, por cierto, esa marca tampoco me pertenece, jeje), unos tenis gris con azul claro también llegándole a gris, y una palomita a los lados y en las puntas (ya saben de cuales ¿no?, así tengo unos). Mientras que Inuyasha llevaba un pans gris, una playera negra con un pequeño taz en el pecho (así tiene una el que dice ser mi padre), una gorra gris y unos tenis negros. Aome se sorprendió al ver a Inuyasha vestido de esa forma, se veía bien, debía admitirlo, pero no enfrente de él, pues el ego seguramente se le incrementaría.

-"Bueno, por lo menos no tardaron"-la azabache se acercó a su esposo y deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios, el cual fue suficiente para que Inuyasha quisiera lanzarse a matar al pobre castaño que agradecía el gesto de su esposa. Sin embargo, el plan de Inuyasha se vio frustrado al recordar unas "dulces" palabras-_**"a la primera pelea te vas"-**_y no, claro que no, ahora más que nunca se quedaría con ellos, así, que, se tuvo que calmar.

-"¡PAPAAAAAAÁ, YA NE QUIELO IL!"- dijo desesperado el pequeño Houjou, pues aún no salían de la casa y se estaba haciendo tarde. El pequeño también llevaba una gorra, pues si no, llamaría demasiado la atención.

-"Calma Kouga, ya vamos"-Houjou se acercó al pequeño y le pellizcó de manera cariñosa las mejillas, provocando que el niño sonriera y que Inuyasha se sintiera celoso por eso.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando llegaron por fin a la feria, Kouga fue corriendo directo al carrusel y Houjou tuvo que ir detrás de él para que no se perdiera, dejando solos a los felices padres (ajá).

-"Aome, quiero que hables con él ya, mi hijo debe saber la verdad".

-"Aún no es momento".

Inuyasha, que hasta ese momento se mantenía viéndola de reojo, la volteó hacia él para que lo mirara de frente-"Y, según tú, ¿Cuándo será el tiempo?"

-"Cuando yo lo decida, y si sigues así, no se lo diré nunca y te prohibiré verlo"-dijo decidida.

-"Dijiste que no lo harías".

-"Puedo cambiar de opinión".

-"¡No eres capaz!"-Inuyasha se estaba desesperando.

-"Pruébame"-dijo retadoramente la azabache-"tú mismo haz dicho que he cambiado, así que no sabes si soy capaz de hacerlo, que tal si en una de esas te doy una sorpresa".

Inuyasha iba a reclamar, pero para su mala suerte el juego terminó y Kouga salió disparado a verlos, siendo seguido por el castaño.

Aome vio a su hijo un tanto molesta por lo que había hecho-"Houjou, no vuelvas a dejar a papá atrás".

-"Lo siento, es que ne emocioné".

-"¿Quieres subirte a otro juego, hijo?"-preguntó el castaño pellizcando ligeramente la mejilla de el niño (arg, que me pellizque a mí, jejeje).

-"Si papá, vamos"-como el niño tenia bastante fuerza, pudo jalar sin ningún problema a Houjou hasta los coches chocadores.

-"Feh, mi hijo tiene mucha fuerza"-dijo Inuyasha orgulloso.

-"Desgraciadamente así es"-dijo con pesar la miko comenzando a caminar-"Oye, no te quedes ahí parado, a veces el niño se desespera cuando no me ve".

Cuando llegaron al juego, sin que se dieran cuenta, un chico se acercó a Aome por detrás, sujetándola de la cintura -"Señorita, ¿seria tan amable de tener una cita conmigo?"

La miko iba a mandarlo al demonio, claro, no sin antes darle una patada en sus "cositas", pero al ver quien era, lo abrazó-"¡Kentaro!"-dijo emocionada, cosa que enfureció a Inuyasha.

-"Entonces, ¿acepta, señorita?"-preguntó el chic sonriente.

Aome le regresó la sonrisa y respondió divertida-"Pues, muchas gracias por lo de señorita, caballero, pero lamento informarle que soy una mujer casada, con un hijo y un perro"-agregó lo ultimo viendo de reojo a Inuyasha.

El chico la tomó de las manos y volvió a sonreír feliz-"¿En verdad?, y dime ¿Quién es el afortunado que logró conquistar a la gran Aome?"-volteó hacia ambos lados y al único que vio fue a Inuyasha-"¿es él?"-preguntó señalándolo. El hanyou iba a responder afirmando lo dicho, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Aome intervino.

-"No, como crees, él solo es un compañero de trabajo que me he encontrado por casualidad, en realidad, mi esposo es Houjou".

-"¿Houjou?, hablamos del chico que te regalaba cosas y que estaba loquito por ti, ¿ese?"

-"Exactamente, ese mismo chico que se preocupaba por mi y que siempre era atento, cariñoso y comprensivo, aunque, sigue siendo todo eso"-terminó la azabache con una risita.

-"Vaya, que hombre tan afortunado"- y es que él varias veces había intentado tener una cita con Aome, pero la chica siempre lo rechazaba, así que se rindió mejor quedaron como buenos amigos. Sin embargo su sonrisa se borró y cambio a una de dolor al sentir un pequeño pero doloroso golpe en una de sus piernas, y al bajar la vista, vio a un pequeñito con las mejillas infladas de manera chistosa en señal de enfado-"que pasa amiguito, ¿necesitas algo?"

-"Si, necesito que sueltes a ni mamá"-dijo enojado el pequeño cruzándose de brazos en espera de que el extraño soltara a su mamá. El chico lo hizo regresando la sonrisa a su rostro, definitivamente ese muchachito era muy celoso.

-"Lo siento mucho, mi hijo tiene carácter fuerte y es demasiado celoso"-dijo como disculpa la chica para después darle una sonrisa a su hijo-"mi amor, preséntate".

El pequeño no quería, pero al final, lo hizo a regañadientes-"Mi nomble es Houjou Kouga Higurashi y no me agladas"-agregó por ultimo frunciendo el ceño.

A Inuyasha el ego se le infló, estaba orgulloso de su cachorro, mientras que Houjou y Aome suspiraron y negaron con la cabeza, definitivamente ese niño necesitaba aprender a no ser tan sincero, sin embargo, a Kentaro lo ultimo le dio gracia-"Vaya, que muchachito tan sincero, en eso creo que no se parece a ninguno de los dos, tú, Houjou, siempre haz sido pacifico y hasta tímido, y tú, Aome, siempre haz sido orgullosa y amable, prefieres guardarte las cosas para ti, y este niño no es nada de eso".

-"Si, creo que tienes razón, no se de donde lo saco, jejeje"-Aome se puso nerviosa porque sabia que su amigo tenia la razón, su pequeño era la copia perfecta de Inuyasha.

-"Bueno chicos, fue un gusto verlos, me quedaría con ustedes, pero vine con mis sobrinos y mi novia y no creo que quieren esperarme más".

-"Está bien, fue un gusto volver a verte Kentaro".

-"El gusto fue mío preciosa, espero volver a verlos en alguna ocasión".

-"Claro, vivimos en el templo aún, y podemos arreglar una salida, con tu novia, tú, Houjou y yo".

-"¿Y yo?"-preguntó enojado el pequeño.

-"Tú te quedarías en casa con tío Souta".

-"Te llamare, Aome"-el chico se acercó a la azabache y depositó un beso en su mejilla, Inuyasha y Kouguita gruñeron, pero no les hicieron caso-"cuídense".

Una vez que Kentaro se fue, el pequeño volvió a cruzar sus bracitos y le habló a su mami-"Te plohibo que lo vuelvas a vel, no ne aglada"-(con esto el ego de Inuyasha- al ver lo bien que su cachorro cuida a su mamá- ha subido un 200% más de lo que ya, jejeje).

Aome lo vio con ternura y lo cargo, le regaló una sonrisa y lo "castigó"-"A, sí, señorito, pues entonces le prohíbo comer Ramen por una semana"-ambos hanyous se quedaron de piedra, y cuando salieron del "shock", el niño comenzó a hacer pucheros, ¿cómo era posible que su mami querida le quitara su ramen?, ¡eso era sagrado! (debo aclarar que el niño heredó el gusto por el ramen que tiene Inuyasha).

Inuyasha decidió intervenir por su pequeño, no podía castigarlo de esa manera tan "fea"-"No puedes ser tan cruel"-reclamó en forma dramática-"¿qué tipo de madre eres?, tú alma se está envenenando"-(en serio era dramático).

-"Por kami Inuyasha, no seas exagerado, tiene que aprender a respetar a los demás, y a que no siempre se va a hacer lo que el quiera".

-"Keh, el que tiene que ser respetado y temido es él".

-"Chicos, onegai, ya no peleen"-pidió con calma el castaño en un intentó de evitar una tercera Guerra Mundial.

-"Ni papá tiene lazon mami, mejol súbete conmigo al esa cosa que hecha agua cuando caes".

-"Está bien, vayamos al Splash".

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando llegaron al juego había mucha gente haciendo fila, por lo que Aome y el niño tuvieron que esperar y mientras lo hacían, Inuyasha comenzó a "bombardear" a Houjou.

-"¿Por qué el niño no lleva tu apellido?"

-"Me parece que Aome ya te lo dijo".

-"Si, pero ahora ya no creo en su versión, se que tú no matarías ni a una mosca, y que ella no estaría con alguien que le pudiera hacer daño a NUESTRO hijo".

-"Está bien, te lo diré, la respuesta es simple y sencilla, ella tenia la esperanza de que algún día encontraras la forma de regresar a esta época y regresaras por ella".

-"Vaya, que valiente de tu parte haber aceptado estar con ella sabiendo que esperaba a alguien más, pero espero que entiendas que ahora que lo he logrado Aome vuelve a ser mi mujer, tenemos un hijo y eso nos une aún más".

-"Lo sé, Inuyasha, pero quiero que ella decida hasta cuando seguiré formando parte de su vida, hasta ese entonces estaré cerca, pero si tu intención es recuperarla, vas por muy mal camino".

-"Feh, eso no te importa, será mejor que te vayas buscando otra hembra, porque esta ya está ocupada".

-"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, si sigues así, Aome no querrá regresar contigo por más que te ame"-para el hanyou eso fue un golpe bajo.

-"Yo veré como le hago, por ahora, solo quiero que le digan la verdad a mi hijo. Aome no me hizo caso, pero sé que tú eres más razonable".

-"Haré lo que pueda, pero no te prometo nada".

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La noche por fin llegó y los chicos ya se encontraban en la casa Higurashi. Kouga fue directo a la cocina porque tenía hambre, y Houjou decidió seguirlo porque sabía que su pequeño en la cocina era un desastre, así que Inuyasha pudo disfrutar de estar un momento solo con Aome.

-"Mañana regresaremos al Sengoku".

-"Esta bien, entonces iré a mi habitación a arreglar mis cosas y las del niño, también tengo que guardar las provisiones".

-"¿Llevas ramen?"

-"Por supuesto, ese niño es un glotón, y si no llevo, para que no se enoje será difícil".

-"Ese es mi cachorro".

-"Aja, si como digas"-a Aome no le agradaba mucho que le dijera así al niño, pero, si se ponía a meditarlo, eso eran para una persona que es mitad perro, un "cachorro".

-"Bueno, mejor descansa, el viaje esta vez será más largo para poder recompensar los días de más que estuviste aquí".

-"Si, lo sé, buenas noches Inuyasha"-dijo la miko comenzando a subir las escaleras.

-"Buenas noches Aome"-respondió el chico en un susurro.

Una vez que la chica desapareció de su vista, decidió hacerles compañía a los otros 2 en la cocina, sin embargo, se detuvo antes de llegar pues escuchó como hablaba con su hijo.

-"Chaparro, que pensarías si te dijera que Inuyasha es tu papá".

El pequeño lo pensó un momento y después le respondió-"Eso es imposible, al tío Inu apenas lo conocí, nunca lo había visto, además, un niño no puede tener dos papás"-ese niño para la edad que tenia, en verdad era inteligente.

-"Claro que puede, solo que uno es de mentiritas y el otro es de verdad".

El niño aún no comprendía lo que su papá le quería decir, pero la idea que le cruzó por la cabeza le encantó-"¿Entonces, Inuyasha va a ser ni papá de mentilitas?"

-"Jeje, no exactamente"-Houjou abrazó al pequeño, definitivamente seria difícil dejarlos ir, pero desde que aceptó ser el esposo de Aome, y el padre de Houjou, sabia que algo así podía pasar, y desde que Inuyasha había llegado, sabia que Aome y ese pequeño que estaba abrazando, habían dejado de ser su familia-"mañana te lo explicará tu mamá".

Inuyasha entonces decidió irse, por lo menos su hijo ya tenia una idea, solo faltaba que Aome se decidiera a decirle la verdad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"Mamá…Mamá…MAmá…MAMá… **¡MAMÁ!**"-ese fue el ultimo recurso del niño, ya que aunque estuviera a los brincos en la cama, la miko no se despertaba.

Sin embargo, el grito asustó a Aome y sin querer tiró al niño-"Mi amor, perdóname"-lo ayudó a subirse de nuevo en la cama, y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla. En verdad agradecía que su hijo no fuera como el resto de los niños y resistiera más los golpes, si no en estos momentos tendría un gran chichón y estaría llorando a mares.

-"Mami, ya nos vamos".

-"¿Eh?, pues, ¿qué hora es?".

-"Y yo que sé, pelo ni papá ya se fue, dijo que nos cuidemos y que nos quiele mucho".

-"Vaya, me quedé tan dormida que ni sentí cuando se acostó y se levantó".

-"Eso es fácil mami"-dijo el pequeño levantando el dedo índice en señal de sabiduría-"no lo sentiste polque ni papi no dulmió contigo"-Aome se sorprendió al oír eso-"dijo que segulamente te sentías cansada, y dijo que mejol domia en el sillón, que eras muy cómodo, pelo yo dolmi con el y te asegulo que esa cosa no ela cómoda".

La miko estaba preocupada, no quería que las cosas con Houjou terminaran de esa manera. Definitivamente tenia que hablar con él, sin embargo, no pudo pensar mucho en eso, ya que cierta persona interrumpió sus pensamientos

-"Mujer, ¿cuánto tiempo más piensas estar en la cama?, ya levántate, los demonios no esperaran para destruir aldeas".

-"Ya Inuyasha, no seas impaciente, si me hubieran despertado antes, ya estaría lista".

-"Vamos a juegar"-el niño jaló a Inuyasha de la manga del haori, haciendo que casi se callera.

_-"Hombres"-_Aome decidió apurarse, no era bueno hacer esperar al hanyou.

Se levantó rápidamente y entró al baño, se quitó la ropa y se metió en la regadera. La verdad su plan era el disfrutar su baño llenando la tina, pero eso tardaría mucho y no quería que Inuyasha y su hijo hicieran desastre y medio, así que 15 minutos después, la chica salió de la ducha y se encaminó a su habitación para vestirse, pero antes de llagar, se topó con el hanyou.

-"Se… ¿se te ofrece algo?"-preguntó un tanto nerviosa, y es que la verdad no le agradaba para nada que Inuyasha se le quedara viendo como examinándola de arriba abajo con visión de rayos x, menos cuando lo uno que la cubría era una diminuta toalla".

-"Eh…bue…bueno…yo, solo quería decirte que te apuraras"-el pobre chico también estaba nervioso, la verdad es que tener a Aome así, con una toalla que apenas y la cubría, lo alteraba demasiado.

-"Ya me lo habías dicho"-_"¡qué hombre!, ¿es que acaso no puede ver hacia otra parte?, por lo menos que disimule, eso si, si intenta algo, lo mató, total, los arqueólogos se asombraran de ver el cuerpo en buen estado de alguien del Sengoku no Jidai"._

-"Pero aún no estas lista".

-"Entiende que necesito tiempo, y si sigues así, no regresaré y tendrás que buscar la ayuda de tu amada Kikyo"-(esa mujer, me da nauseas, jejeje, no, no me da nauseas, pero tampoco me cae muy bien).

-"Tranquila, está bien, te dejaré"-al chico perro no le gustó que Aome nombrara a la miko no muerta, definitivamente lo mejor era dejarla tranquila_**-"Aome no querrá tener nada contigo por más que te ame"**_-no, no y no, el haría que "su mujer" regresara con él, sea como sea.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por fin llegaron a la aldea de Kaede y el niño que hasta ese momento iba caminando de la mano de su madre, la soltó, y corrió hacia el Kitsune a lo lejos-"Tío Shippou".

Inuyasha decidió acercarse a ellos y le quito la gorra a Houjou-"Ya no necesitaras eso para estar aquí".

El joven zorro (¿o mapache?, jejeje, me encanta cuando lo confunden) al principio se sorprendió, pero después lo entendió todo-"Tanto parecido se me hacia raro"-acarició la cabeza del niño, y después le dio un codazo a Inuyasha-"y dime, ¿qué se siente saber que tienes un hijo?"

-"No te interesa"-dijo dándole un coscorrón. Era obvio que Inuyasha no diría lo feliz que se sentía al saber que había tenido un hijo con la mujer que amaba (bueno, aun la ama).

-"Tío Inuyasha, ¿tienes un hijo?"-el pequeño se puso feliz, aunque aun no entendía que ese hijo era él.

-"Claro que si, tú eres mi hijo"-cuando el hanyou dijo eso, al pequeño se le vinieron a la mente las palabras que Houjou le había dicho.

-Entonces tú edes ni papá de a mentidas, ja, yo lo sabia"-el niño se abrazó a la pierna del chico perro, el cual volteó a ver interrogante a Aome, y ésta, al saber que ya no había escapatoria, le pidió a Kouguita que fuera hacia ella.

-"Nene, escúchame muy bien"-al ver que tenia toda la atención del niño, decidió continuar-"mira, Inuyasha, es tu papá de verdad, pero Houjou también lo es, así que a ambos debes decirles papá, ¿está bien?"

El niño no respondió al momento, volteó a ver a Inuyasha, se cruzó de brazos, frunció el ceño y gritó-**"¡TÚ NO EDES NI PAPÁ!"-**y dicho esto salió corriendo a todo lo que sus piernitas le daban, a la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Si, lo sé, prometí tenerlo antes. Pero si quieren reclamarle a alguien, reclámenles a mis maestros.**

**Es que el 11 de mayo por fin volví a la escuela. Pero como perdimos muchas clases, los maestros nos encargaron tarea extra, además de que no hice algunos trabajos pues eran para el mismo día que mi extraordinario (el cual me he llevado a R3, y me avergüenzo de mí).**

**Además, ahorita estoy en exámenes y la semana pasada no tuve ni un día internet por fallas en la línea del teléfono. **

**Ya lo tengo terminado desde el sábado, pero como empezó a fallar no podía subirlo.**

**También en la escuela nos avisaron que al final si vamos a reponer y me van a quitar vacaciones, buuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaa, por eso odio a la escuela.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo.**

**No les prometo nada de que lo suba pronto, porque no en fin de mes vienen los sumarios, y aparte no se que cosas nos vayan a encargar de trabajos, o cosas así, además mi ultima oportunidad es el jueves y toda esta semana me voy a concentrar.**

**Pero de que seguiré actualizando, eso no lo duden.**

**Bueno, ya saben, observaciones, felicitaciones, flores, jitomatazos, cebollazos y demás cosas que se les ocurran (menos zapatos por favor, jejeje), pueden mandarlos mediante su preciado review.**

**Sin más que decir me retiro.**

**Matta ne.**


	7. El secuestro de Aome

**CAPITULO 7**

**EL SECUESTRO DE AOME.**

**KONNICHI WA A TODOS.**

**SOLO RECORDAR QUE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE LA GENIAL SENSEI RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, A LA CUAL LE AGRADESCO LA EXISTECIA DE ESTE GRAN ANIME, AL IGUAL QUE DE INUYASHA.**

**PUES HE COMENZADO A ESCRIBIR EL NUEVO CAPI HOY 8 DE JUNIO. HABER CUANTO TARDO EN PUBLICAR, JEJEJE.**

**ANDO CON EL AUTOESTIMA POR LOS SUELOS.**

**HABER SI TENGO BUENAS NOTICIAS PARA CUANDO TERMINE EL CAPITULO.**

**NOS VEMOS ABAJO.**

**SIN MÁS, PROCEDAN A LEER**

**(NO LE DIGAN NADA A KAGURA Y SANGO, PERO, ¡AMO A MIROKU Y SESSHOUMARU!)**

-"Los personajes hablan".

_**-"Algo del pasado que se esté pensando en ese momento".**_

_-"Pensamiento de los personajes"_

(Doy mi opinión o aclaro algo)

"GRITO"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"Kouga, ¡ven acá!-Aome fue tras su hijo, definitivamente no tenia que haberle dicho las cosas de ese modo, pero Inuyasha la estaba presionando y no le había quedado de otra.

Cuando llegó a la aldea, fue a la choza dela anciana Kaede, pensando que probablemente estaría con ella, pero se equivocó, el pequeño no estaba con ella y tampoco con Sango y Miroku, lo que la preocupó; pensó en el pozo, pero era imposible pues de ahí venían, así que tuvo que buscarlo por toda la aldea hasta que lo encontró subido en la rama de un pequeño árbol.

-"Amor, baja de ahí por favor".

-"No quielo".

-"Pero mi vida, no tienes por que enojarte, ahora tienes dos papás que se preocupen por ti"-dijo tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón con eso.

-"Yo no quielo dos papás, con uno es sugisiente, ni papá se llama igual que yo, no quielo a Inuyasha de papá, no quiero que dejes a ni oto papá"

-"Hijo por favor, dale una oportunidad a Inuyasha, tú eres un niño muy bueno, y sé que lo quieres mucho, no seas malo con él, lo quieres mucho y él a ti también, después de todo es tu papá"-Aome vio que el niño lo pensaba y después de unos segundos comenzó a bajar del árbol terminando al final en brazos de su madre-"y bien ¿piensas dejar que Inuyasha te demuestre que puede ser un buen papá?"-el niño escondió su cabecita entre el cuellos de la azabache y su hombro y asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza-"excelente, ahora, vamos a disculparnos con él por lo que dijiste".

-"Pelo yo no quielo que sea ni papá".

-"Y aun así prometiste darle una oportunidad, a él lo puso triste lo que dijiste, yo creo que si deberías disculparte".

-"Está bien, pelo solo polque tú lo dices".

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Volvieron a la aldea de la anciana sacerdotisa y prendieron fuego para poder "cocinar" unas sopas instantáneas.

Tanto Kouga como Inuyasha llevaban ya tres latas de esa "preciada" comida, los demás comieron lo normal, no necesitaban comer poco, y pensaban que esos dos tampoco y solo lo hacían por competir. Cuando vieron que solo quedaba una lata, se vieron desafiantes, siendo Inuyasha el quien la agarrara haciendo que su hijo se pusiera a llorar.

-"Yo quielo, buuaaa"-Inuyasha no se esperaba esa reacción, ahora solo esperaba el osuwari de Aome, el cual nunca llegó, pues prefirió hacerle caso al llanto del niño.

-"Ya mi amor, no llores"-pidió mientras lo arrullaba-"ya comiste mucho, si seguías te iba a hacer daño, además Inuyasha necesita más comida que tú"-todos rieron al ver la escena, al parecer una de las debilidades de la miko, era el llanto de su hijo.

-"Oye Kouga, ¿aún sigues enojado?"-preguntó el peli-plateado al pequeño, el cual negó con la cabeza aun acurrucada en el hombro de su madre-"bien, entonces mañana temprano vendrás conmigo, quiero enseñarte algunas cosas".

-"¿Y el viaje?"-Preguntó extrañado Miroku-"que yo sepa, es muy importante juntar las kakeras lo más pronto posible".

-"No te preocupes, pueden esperar, no se van a ir de este mundo".

-"Inuyasha, creo que monje Miroku tiene razón; además, no te he autorizado entrenar al niño, se perfectamente bien que esas son tus intenciones, pero yo no quiero, es muy pequeño y se puede lastimar fácilmente, ¡solo tiene 3 años!"

-"No necesito pedirte permiso, también es mi hijo, y tengo el mismo derecho que tú a decidir lo que puede o no hacer"-dijo enojado.

-"Entiende que no quiero que le enseñes cosas que no le serán útiles en MI tiempo".

-"Pues no tiene porque regresar a TU tiempo, si él quiere, puede quedarse conmigo".

-"Mi hijo permanecerá a mi lado, no tiene porque quedarse contigo".

-"Yo no me confiaría Aome".

Sango decidió intervenir, porque de plano se veía que esa tonta discusión iba para largo-"Inuyasha, no puedes hacerla de buen padre después de este tiempo, además, si Aome regresa a su época, el niño deberá regresar con ella, recuerda que tú quedaste fuera de sus vidas cuando decidiste ir tras Kikyo".

Inuyasha se quedó en blanco después de lo que la taijiya le había dicho, la verdad ya no podía reclamar más.

De pronto un silencio algo incomodo se instauró en el lugar, sin embargo pronto fue interrumpido por el pequeño kitsune que puso cara seria-"Aome, será mejor que tengas cuidado"-la miko levantó una ceja en señal de no entender lo que el niño le decía-"lo que pasa es que tu preciada cosa se quedó dormida y se va a caer"-a todos (hasta a mí) les salió una gota en la frente.

-"Gra…gracias Shippou"-Aome acurrucó al niño en su regazo y volvió su mirada a Inuyasha-"si quieres que aprenda cosas, enséñaselas cuando esté más grande, no ahora".

El albino roló los ojos, era obvio que no iba a aceptar esa opción-"Si, si, como quieras".

Sango, Miroku, Shippou y los niños, decidieron que era momento de irse, así que dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a su choza, y no es que tuvieran sueño, más bien querían evitar ser parte de la pelea que seguramente os otros dos tendrían. Por fortuna, la anciana Kaede no se encontraba en esos momentos pues había ido a atender un parto, así que los "amorosos" padres se habían quedado solos con su hijo.

-"Aome, perdóname"-la miko se sorprendió por lo que el hanyou había dicho, la verdad esperaba que al haberse ido los chicos, comenzara una pelea por la educación demoniaca del niño-"no debí hablarte de esa forma, pero…es que en verdad quiero que nuestro hijo sepa lo que es capaz de hacer".

La palabra "nuestro" resonó en los idos de Aome, y es que recién caía en cuanta de que el niño también era de Inuyasha y ya no era solamente suyo-"Se escucha tan raro"-el albino la miró sin comprender-"jamás pensé escucharte decir que Houjou es tu hijo".

-"Pues…eso es lo que es…es mi hijo"-la chica asintió ante eso.

-"Sinceramente, tengo miedo de que el niño aprenda a ser un hanyou, ya los niños se burlan de él por sus orejitas, que…aunque a mí me parecen hermosas, muchos no lo ven así, de hecho, tuve que sacarlo de la guardería porque todos le decían cosas, por eso todo el tiempo lleva la gorra, en mi tiempo se siente mejor llevándola; también no quiero que aprenda porque no me gustaría que tratara de buscar vengarse de todos los que han hablado mal de él, al saber que tiene poderes sobrenaturales"-a Aome no le importaba como fuera su hijo, pero entre más normal fuera, seria mejor para él.

Sin embargo, a Inuyasha no le había gustado la idea de que su hijo sufría en la otra época -"Si en verdad esos insectos se han burlado de mi hijo, de todos modos recibirán su merecido cuando el crezca, y si él no quiere hacer nada, entonces yo mismo me encargare de ellos, además, si quieres que deje de sufrir, entonces será mejor que no regresen a tu mundo".

-"Suena sencillo, pero no lo es"-reprochó con seriedad la miko-"en mi época están mis amigos, nuestra familia, por dios ¡no puedo dejar el trabajo!".

-"Aome, aquí también tienes amigos, y puedes usar tus poderes de miko para trabajar, no se cual es el problema, ¡¿o acaso es por él?"-la sola idea de que la chica no quisiera regresar con él por culpa de su marido lo enfurecía.

-"No metas a Houjou en esto, el ha sido una gran apoyo para mí en los momentos en que más sola me sentía, dejó a la que debió ser su familia por estar conmigo y el niño, a su verdadera hija casi no la ve por estar pendiente de nosotros, aceptó a mi pequeño aún sabiendo que no tiene su sangre, y eso se agradeceré por siempre; lo quiero demasiado".

-"Pero no lo amas"-dijo como una afirmación.

-"A él eso no le importa, y a mi tampoco, llevamos una buena vida, y mi hijo es feliz".

-"Deja de hablar como si solo fuera tuyo, además el lugar de ambos está aquí, a mi lado, y quieras o no, en este lugar TU ERES MI MUJER"-por alzar la voz el niño se despertó asustado buscando a su mamá (aunque de por si la tenia bien agarrada).

-"Calma bebé"-Aome abrazó al pequeño y comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda, para después dirigirle una mirada de enfado a Inuyasha-"ves lo que hiciste, y quiero que quede claro que no me interesa que en este lugar sea tu mujer, si a ti no te importó eso hace 4 años, entonces a mí también no tiene porque importarme".

-"¿Están…peleando…por ni…culpa?"-preguntó entre sollozos el pequeño mientras trataba de ya no llorar.

-"Claro que no cachorro"-Inuyasha se acercó un poco a ellos, y estirando la mano, revoloteó el cabello del pequeño-"es solo que mamá y yo no estamos de acuerdo en algunas cosas, pero no te preocupes que pronto lo solucionaremos, así que vuelve a dormir, porque ya es muy noche y mañana tienes que levantarte temprano ara que pueda enseñarte algunas cosas".

El niño se emocionó al oír eso, pues ya había visto luchar a su padre, y sabia de lo que era capaz-"¡¿En selio?, ¿ne vas a enseñal de tus tucooooos?"

-"Por supuesto, tu mami quiere que sea un niño sano y fuerte como yo".

-"¡Yuuupiiiiii!, mami, ¿oíste?, cala de pebo me va a enseñal tucos"

-"Si Houjou, ahora, hazle caso a tu padre y ve a descansar"-el niño movió positivamente la cabeza y corrió a la bolsa de dormir.

-"Guenas noches, que sueñen con los angelitos, tete, la virgen y conmigo".

-"Buenas noches tesoro, yo ahorita regreso"-caminó a la puerta y volteó hacia Inuyasha-"sígueme".

El hanyou sabia que estaba en problemas, pero que más daba, ahora Aome no se podría negar-"Bien, buenas noches cachorro, descansa"-el niño rió y se tapó la cara con la manta que su mamá le había dado. El chico sonrió y fue donde la miko.

-"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"-preguntó con reproche la chica, ahora no podría negarse a que e niño aprendiera a utilizar sus poderes, estaba muy ilusionado como para impedírselo.

-"Te dije mis razones"-respondió en completa calma el chico.

-"Y yo las mías".

Ambos se miraban desafiantes, y Aome estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha se iba acercando poco a poco a ella, y cuando se dio cuenta, deicidio que lo mejor era alejarse, así que por cada paso que él daba, ella retrocedía otro, por lo menos hasta que su andar fue detenido al sentir que su espalda tocaba la madera de la choza, cosa que el hanyou aprovechó para acorralarla, apoyando sus brazos a los lados de la cabeza de la chica. Aome comenzó a empujarlo, tratando de evitar que llegara más allá de lo permitido, pero Inuyasha era mucho más fuerte, así que en lugar de alejarse, se acercó más, estando casi por rozar sus labios, pero…

-"¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAÁ!"-el niño gritó tan fuerte que provocó que Inuyasha bajara la guardia, momento que la miko aprovechó para zafarse de su encarcelamiento e ir donde su hijo.

-"¡Diablos, estuve a punto!"-el hanyou golpeó con frustración la madera de la choza, por el momento la dejaría en paz, pero de que la tendría de nuevo con él, la tendría.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"¿Entendiste?"-la sesión del día había comenzado e Inuyasha se esmeraba en que su hijo hiciera bien las cosas. En estos momentos le estaba enseñando a brincar alto, cosa que el niño ya sabia, pero le daba miedo.

-"Sip, pelo no quielo"-respondió "temblando de terror".

El hanyou en momentos como ese se preguntaba si ese niño en verdad era suyo, pero como si se lo preguntaba a Aome de seguro se enojaría, mejor prefería dejar las cosas así, digo, después de todo sabia que si era suyo, solo que lo decepcionaba un poco el que fuera tan miedoso-"Esta bien, si quieres no lo hagas, después de todo, no es tu culpa que seas un gallina por q…"

-"¡YO NO SOY UN GALLINA!"-gritó enojado.

-"Creo que después de todo si eres mi hijo2-dijo con orgullo al ver que el niño ya estaba subido en la rama más alta del árbol"-lo ves, no era tan difícil".

-"Aja"-el niño estaba orgulloso de haber logrado subir…pero…no todo podía salir bien, y sin previo aviso la rama en donde estaba se rompió y calló de cara (soy mala, muajajajajaja…cof, cof, perdón).

-"¡Ay, no puede ser!, me mato…cachorro, ¿estas bien?"-preguntó esperando que no tuviera algún rasguño 8algo imposible si tomamos en cuenta que cayó de cara).

El niño se levantó con pose orgullosa, poniendo sus manos en su cintura, para después, con un nuevo grito agregar-"¡QUIELO A NI MAMÁ!"-y de ahí se soltó a llorar.

-_"No puede ser"-_Inuyasha cargó al niño y lo examino; como llevaba short se había raspado las piernitas y la carita-_"Soy hombre muerto, por lo menos dejé descendencia"-_"No te preocupes cachorro, ahorita te llevo con ella.

Así, con paso apresurado (osea, corriendo y derribando todo lo que obstruyera su camino) llegó a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, donde seguramente se encontraría Aome. Y así fue, la chica se encontraba haciendo los planos para un nuevo proyecto.

-"A-o-me"-habló cantado y con nerviosismo-"¿si te digo algo no me haces nada?"

La chica dirigió su mirada al hanyou, después al niño, y preguntó con voz calmada-"¿qué pasó Inuyasha?"

-"Es que, la rama donde se subió el cachorro se rompió y no me dio tiempo de atraparlo"-respondió con risa aun más nerviosa.

-"Entiendo"-Aome dejó sus cosas a un lado y se acercó para cargar al niño, y una vez que lo tuvo en sus brazos-"OSUWARI"-y al instante podemos ver a un hanyou en el suelo haciendo la señal de la paz.

-"Mira como estas bebé, vamos a curarte mi niño"-fue a su mochila y sacó su maletín, puso al niño en su bolsa de dormir y comenzó a curarlo.

-"Mujer, dijiste que no harías nada".

-"Yo no dije nada, solo ignoré tu pregunta pues la respuesta no te beneficiaria".

-"¿Sucede algo chicos?"-preguntó Sango, la cual estaba muy al pendiente de todo lo que Inuyasha hiciera-"desde la casa pudimos escuchar el osuwari de Aome".

-"No te preocupes Sango, lo que sucede es que este baka descuidó a mi pequeño".

-"¡Fue un accidente!"-reprochó exaltado Inuyasha-"le puede pasar a cualquiera"-aportó tratando de defenderse, pero conociendo a esas dos, él era el malo de la película (o en este caso…anime, jejeje).

-"Tú solo lo dices porque has estado muchas veces a un paso de conocer a Lucifer, pero mi pequeño es diferente".

-"¿Quién es ese Luci-no-se-que, acaso es otro enemigo al que deba derrotar?"-preguntó inocentemente el hanyou de las orejitas lindas (estaría loco el que piense que sus orejas no son divinas).

Aome se dio un golpe a si misma por la ignorancia del chico-"Eres desesperante ¿sabes?"

-"Antes me comprendías más, quiero a la Aome de antes, a MI Aome".

-"¡Pues tu Aome se fue al caño hace mucho tiempo, y no regresará solo porque tú lo dices!"-respondió aun más enojada.

-"Chicos, calma"-pidió Miroku, que iba al recate de Inuyasha, pues sabia que dos mujeres contra un hombre, era una muerte segura de su orgullo, más sabiendo que una de esas mujeres, era la suya (pero si yo no estaba ahí-y en eso, se puede escuchar el ruido del aterrizaje de una gata gigante-ah, hola Sango, noooo, sabes que yo respeto a tu esposo, si Sango, Miroku es todo tuyo, si amiga mía, no te preocupes, yo no me meto, ándale, ve con dios- y por fin se va, no sin antes dejarle una amenaza a la escritora, de que si sigue así para la próxima no la cuenta).

-"Monje Miroku, hágame el favor y vaya a ahogar a Inuyasha al rio más cercano que encuentre, a menos que quiera que yo misma lo haga".

-"Ejem, está bien, ya entendí, no hay problema Aome, ven coqueto, vámonos"-y si sin siquiera preguntar, el houshi se llevó al hanyou jalándolo del collar (ese collar lo hace ver más como un can).

Una vez que se fueron, las chicas comenzaron hablar de lo sucedido con Houjou e Inuyasha, mientras que Miroku llevaba al ambarino bosque.

-"Creo que debiste cuidar más a tu hijo, no es que apoye a Aome, pero el niño se veía bastante golpeado, y debes tomar en cuenta, que por más que lleve tu sangre, no deja de ser un niño".

-"Se que es un niño, pero en serio lo que pasó no fue a propósito, fue sin querer, no era mi plan que saliera herido, además, lo que le puse a hacer era algo fácil".

-"Quizá es fácil para ti que ya estas acostumbrado, pero a él es complicado, solo debes tener más cuidado".

-"Feh, es mi hijo y yo lo educaré como pueda".

-"Vamos, Inuyasha, creo que nunca cambiarás".

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"1, 2, 3, 4, 16, 28, 30".

-"No, no bebé"-dijo Aome cansada, por más que lo intentaba, el niño no pasaba del 4-"recuerda que después del 4 va el 5, después el 6, el 7 el 8, el 9 y el 10".

-"Es conpicado".

-"Un poquito, pero si le hechas ganas aprenderás bien".

-"Ajá"-Aome sentía que lo mejor era que su hijo comenzara a aprender cosas que, aunque sencillas, eran necesarias teniendo en cuenta que no estarían en su época por un buen tiempo.

Por el momento todo estaba en paz, nuevamente viajaban, y como ya había caído la noche, se encontraban acampando, llevaban 2 fragmentos más, lo cual no estaba mal si tomaban en cuenta que habían estado varios días sin hacer nada.

-"Para que le enseñas algo innecesario"-dijo el hanyou recostando en una rama de un árbol cercano a ellos-"solo tiene 3 años, no el quietes su infancia enseñándole cosas que aún no le sirven".

-"No quiero que mi hijo sea un analfabestia ignorante como otros"-dijo con una indirecta bien directa, viéndolo a los ojos.

-"Feh, mi hijo no necesita esas cosas"-dijo dando un salto poniéndose enfrente de ellos-"ven cachorro, vamos a dar una vuelta"-Aome no pudo replicar nada, pues cuando se dio cuanta, Inuyasha ya se alejaba con el niño.

-"Este hombre me está hartando".

-"Aome, debe comprenderlo"-lo defendió Miroku hablando en el tono calmado de siempre-"lo único que quiere es estar con su hijo, recuperar el tiempo que ha perdido con él, y no tolera que pierda preciado tiempo mientras usted le enseña cosas al cachorro".

-"El que quiera estar con él no quiere decir que deba tener más autoridad que yo, también debe respetar mis decisiones".

-"Inuyasha lo que quiere es ganárselo, bien sabe que él jamás haría algo que a usted le disgustara"-con ese pequeño discurso, el houshi tenia las de ganar (bien dije, te-nia)

-"¿Estás seguro houshi?, porque si solo hiciera cosas que no me disgustaran, desde hace años seriamos una linda familia".

Miroku se dio por vencido, por más que quisiera defender a su amigo, la miko no dejaba de tener razón-"Bien, hice todo lo que pude por darle puntos a favor, pero debo admitir que no está haciendo bien las cosas".

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"Serpientes caza almas"-dijo Inuyasha a medio camino.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-preguntó inocentemente el niño

El hanyou iba a responder, pero se detuvo cuando pudo escuchar un potente grito que lo llamaba a él, y en unos segundos tuvo a Aome junto a él, la cual había visto el resplandor de las serpientes y había decidido ir por su hijo-"Será mejor que me lo lleve, lo tengo que bañar"-dijo seria mientras lo cargaba en brazos.

-"Espera, se supone que yo me bañaría con él".

-"No creo que regreses pronto, y no pienso esperara hasta más tarde, se puede enfermar"-argumentó con seriedad, aunque ambos sabían que esa no era la verdad

-"Es un hanyou y no es tan débil, tú lo estas haciendo por otra cosa".

-"No me interesa si sabes por qué lo hago o no, de cualquier manera pienso llevármelo".

-"Ya te dije que no"-dijo decidido arrebatándole al niño-"no se para que e quiere, pero si te tranquiliza, estoy dispuesto a que vayas conmigo, te demostraré que entre Kikyo y yo no hay nada".

-"No debes demostrarme nada, no tienes por qué, lo que hagas con tu vida no me interesa, pero aléjate de la de nosotros".

-"Entonces vámonos"-Inuyasha comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a donde estaban las serpientes, ya que, aunque Aome quisiera o no, él se alejaría de Kikyo para poder reconquistarla a ella.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos gracias a un olor que repudiaba-"Este desagradable olor es igual al que despedía Naraku, lo cual quiere decir, que es…"

-"os volvemos a encontrar Inuyasha"-Byakuya apareció detrás de Aome y la sujetó del cuello con uno de sus brazos.

-"¡MAMI!"-Inuyasha bajó al niño, el cual inmediatamente intentó ir a los brazos de su madre.

-"No te acerques cachorro, yo me haré cargo de todo"-el ambarino desenfundó a Tessaiga, sin embargo, no le era posible usarla, pues cualquier técnica que utilizara, lastimaría a Aome-"miserable, ¡Suéltala ahora!"

-"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, así que formaste una familia, que ternura, un pequeño hanyou con poderes de miko y una miko la conforman; lastima que va a quedar destruida pues uno de sus integrantes debe morir, y tú eres quien decidirá quien será"-dijo por ultimo el hijo de Naraku, mientras desaparecía llevándose consigo a Aome.

-"¡MALDITO!"-el grito del chico fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que Sango, Miroku y los otros dos, fueran hacia donde estaban.

-"¿Qué pasó?-el niño en cuanto escuchó a Sango fue hacia ella y se aferró a su pierna-"¿Inuyasha?"

-"Byakuya nos tomó por sorpresa y se llevó a Aome"-dijo con simpleza sin voltear a verlos

-"¡Cómo pudiste dejar que eso pasara!, ¡tonto!"-Shippou se echó a llorar en los brazos de Miroku.

-"Yo quielo a ni mamá"-dijo bajito el niño intentando no llorar. Inuyasha se acercó a la taijiya y lo tomó en brazos.

-"Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo"-dijo tratando de consolarlo, acurrucándolo bien en un fuerte abrazo.

-"Pero…pero ¡tú dejaste que se la llevaran!"-reclamó ya sin poder evitar el llanto.

-"Si, tienes razón"-dijo separándolo un poco para poder verle la carita-"dejé que se la llevaran, pero la voy a recuperar, de eso puedes estar seguro".

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**LO SÉ, SEGURAMENTE QUIEREN AHORCARME, PERO EN VERDAD NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN TARDARME TANTO, PERO EN ESTAS VACACIONES APENAS HE ESTADO EN MI CASA, Y APENAS EL 14 DE JULIO SALÍ DE VACACIONES, Y DE AHÍ SOLO HE ESTADO EN MI CASA 3 VECES, PERO POR FIN PUDE TERMINAR.**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTDO EL CAPITULO.**

**TRATARÉ QUE EL PROXIMO NO TARDE TANTO COMO ESTE.**

**YA SANBEN, JITOMATAZOS, CEBOLLAZOS, LECHUGAZOS, CONSEJOS, RECOMENDACIONES, Y DEMÁS, PUDEN MANDARMELAS MEDIANTE UN REVIEW.**

**SIN MÁS POR EL MOMENTO ME RETIRO.**

**PASENLA LINDO, MATTA NE.**


End file.
